Stars and Love
by Ohohen
Summary: [complete] Syaoran is an orphan. Orphan's can still fall in love with the people they live with right? What's that bright light that follows? Suckyness ahead. Beware. Warning. Click with caution. SS ET
1. LMMONIGGTTHCIGFS

Hey! This is my 2nd fanfiction that I have ever submitted! Isn't it cool? Good for me huh? Right? Well...

Disclaimer: Me don't own CCS...Don't even think about it bud.

This fiction is about Cardcaptor Sakura, again...but hey...! CCS is a pretty popular anime right? I mean, out of all the sites I've been to...or at least most of them...mention CCS...and when I say "most" I mean like one or two don't have anything about it...I would put somethin' on about it on my site, but I really don't have much that I can...ya know?

Remember when I said when I finally got some reviews on my first story, "Coincidence Love" then I would start another story? Well, I got two reviews (better then nothin'!)the next day after school which was a day after I had submitted the one-shot story. So thank the people who reviewed if you like this story...because I wouldn't of submitted it without their reviews...! Oh and thanks for reviewing! I _reeeaaaallly _appreciate your comments/complements! Thankz so much!- Ohohen

Well, the story is about Sakura and Syaoran...obvious...and I added a star. Which you'll find out later in the story...There's gonna be some sequels to this story...has some of the same plot...but I might change it up a _teeennnsy _bit. Ya know? (Okay, stop doing that...aggravating...very...) Well...I won't be updating that much let me tell you that from the start...so you'll be waiting for a long time if you really get hooked up to the story...sorry, but as I said again...I'm lazy...but being lazy has nothing to do with it this time! My mom, won't let me work on the computer as much...she's worried that it's not healthy for my eyes, brain, etc...you get the idea...figure it out yourself...if this happens to you...tell me when you review...I mean **if **you review...I hope you will...your opinions are cool! Well...most of the time...mine are usually compliments...usually...

**Stupid Comment of the Day: **_You guys ever heard of "The Monkey King" or "The Monkey King: Quest for Sutra"? I luv it! It's a really good drama...and comedy...Dicky Cheung rockz!- Ena Lan_

Ookaaay...WELL...on with the story will ya?... favorite "triple dots" ;;

But I'm dead serious! Those of you who know Mandarin(did I spell that right?) and Cantonese (me) you should try going to some websites or shops in Hong Kong or Somethin'. Or you could try going to this site called don't know if it has it or not, but it has media and including anime in Korean, Manderin, Cantonese, and including the original Japanese. You should try sometime...now on with the story!

Stars and Love

Chapter one: Let's meet Mr. Oh-no-I-gotta-go-to-the-hospital-cause-I-gotta-fever sir.

Sakura Kinomoto, a 17-year old teen was walking down the sidewalk from a tiring Friday of School. She had just escaped her best friend's jibber jabber about a new fashion magazine that had just come out. But it was her friend that really kept her looks up so she couldn't blame her. She really enjoys playing "dress up" with her best friend. She sighs and closes her eyes. There was one thing that caught her attention when her friend was talking, a prom dress that was a dark navy blue, with stars that patterned along from the corner of the dress to the bottom. But there was one other...sigh...

'Good grief,' she sighs 'I'm turning into Tomoyo', and opens her eyes. A gentle gust of wind picks up her shoulder-length auburn hair as the sun makes her emerald green eyes sparkle like actual emeralds placed in her dazzling eyes. She enjoyed the breeze and the sun as she walked along the bright path of dense Sakura trees along the way, and gazes up at them.

Suddenly, she hears a siren, which wakes her up from her daydreaming. The siren sent chills up her spine. Why? The vision of her mother who had died when she was only five came back to her mind. She's never actually seen the case but she could remember hearing the sirens of the ambulance that had came to escort her mother to the hospital as she went along in her father's car. She tries to get over her pain and looks up in front of her.

To her surprise, the ambulance was right in front of her. The ambulance people were just taking an unconscious man; wait, no, it was a teen. A "boy" that was just about her age. He had messy, chestnut hair with amber eyes. How could she tell? Even though the person's eyes were shut, she had been able to catch a glimpse of his amber eyes. 'They seemed lost in space or something.' she thought. She also started to wonder some more, because even before she could catch the glimpse of his eyes, she somehow knew. 'Exactly how? Then she saw something bright that had followed the person out of the house. It seemed to Sakura like a close-up of the north star or something. 'What is it? Never seen it before. Less yet heard of it. Well, what ever it is, it doesn't seem like anyone around it can see it's present...all except...the guy laying in the hospital bed! (A/N: I don't know what those are called. Tell me will ya? Review? No compliments are needed.) But how come I can see it and no one else?' the person looked over at the star that had followed him. The person stared deeply at the bright thing's presence. He smiled or better yet, **barely **smiled. Kind of like a grin. But it was pretty sure positive at least! And you could tell! Because when he turned to Sakura. He stared at her, with no emotion. It seemed forever; that is, until one of the ambulance people told him to lie back down and calm down. The guy stared at him. Sakura could kind of get an inference about what he was thinking. 'Please don't tell me to calm down. Because I already am. I'm not going crazy.'

She was actually right, but it was just at the beginning he didn't say "please" and in the middle he called the guy a foolish idiot, and also at the end he called him stupid.

Sakura watched as he got lifted into the ambulance. She could still tell by the look from his face before he was still kinda dizzy and drowsy. The ambulance door closed as the ambulance drove away, to the hospital.

Sakura sighed again. 'What a day.' she thought. 'I wonder...' then thought some more. 'Exactly what just happened here?' she paused. 'Must be hallucinating or something like that. Sigh, I going home. This is just too much.' and she walked home. With visions of the boy and that glowing thingy in her mind. 'Must be thinkin' too much. I think you should be the one to calm down. Not him.'

Sakura's House

"Hey look! The kaju's home!" (A/N: Kaju right? I still can't remember out of all those ficions I've read.) Sakura wanted to give him a death glare and argue, but she just couldn't. Instead... "I'll be upstairs...doing...something..." she sighed. 'Alright sakura, you've sighed like 10 times today. What exactly is wrong with you?' she slumped up the stairs.

When she got to her room, she fell on her bed and sighed. The visions of the guy and the bright thing stayed and flashed in her mind. She shivered and sighed. 'You're too gloomy Sakura, way too gloomy.'

Tomoeda's nearest Hospital

"Syaoran Li, is it." The docter looked at the young man, lying in the patient bed, who we now know as Syaoran. Syaoran looked away. "I'll take that as a yes." the doctor looks at his clipboard concerned. "It looks like you don't have a guardian. Well, we'll fix that." he scribbles something on his clipboard that holds a stack a papers.

Syaoran looked away to the corner of his bed. 'Whatever. If I hadn't fainted all of a sudden, I wouldn't of ended up in this nightmare.' He remembered the last time he had come here.

Flashback

Little Syaoran (5 years-old) ran up to the room where his parents were laying. He cried. It was too late. By the time he had come up to his parent's room, the nurses were taking white sheets and covering the two bodies, which on the clipboard, had the words "Li" next to their first names. (A/N: I don't know Syaoran's dad's first name.) Syaoran cried and cried like a little boy. The nurse looked at him and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

Syaoran cried and stood there, still crying. The nurse stood up. "Sir, the child seems to be the patients child. Now that they have past away, we need to get a new guardian. Does the child have any relatives?" The doctor flipped through his clipboard papers.

"No. It says he's an only child." he sighed sympathetically.

"So he's an orphan?" she asked sadly. The doctor nodded.

"Poor child...What's your-" Little Syaoran had disappeared. He had ran home. Only to find something unexpected.

Li residence

Little Syaoran walked inside. He walked slowly, still crying. Then he started to run and fell onto the couch in the living room. He wailed and cried, until he had finally cried himself to sleep.

Little Syaoran rubbed his eyes. He tried to remember what had happened, and cried again after he did. Suddenly, a bright light came and circled all around him. Syaoran's eyes widened as the light seemed to play all around him. The light rammed into him, causing him to fall back. The light continued to play and float quickly all around him. Syaoran started to giggle, then it grew into a laugh. The light floated slowly down to him as Syaoran embraced the light. "Thank You." he giggled some more. "I think I'll name you...Iight! How bout' that?" (A/N: I really couldn't think of a name. But hey! This is better then "Lit" right? Right?) The light or Iight, danced around the room and the whole room lit up as he went along. Little Syaoran laughed and stood up, dancing along and trying to catch his new friend.

End of flashback

Syaoran sighed. He wanted to cry again. But before he could, another doctor came in. "So who's the boy?" 'FYI my name is Syaoran stupid' "Syaoran Li." the second doctor's eyes widened. "Syaoran Li? The boy who came 12 years ago? Because of his parents?" This doctor was much older then the first one. Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "My parents taught me manners. Don't talk about someone else's most upsetting moments. It's rude. So just in case your parents haven't taught you any manners, shut up."

The first, younger doctor narrowed his eyes.

"I think your parents left out the part about respect boy. So why don't you-" The older docter held him back.

"There's another patient on the second floor waiting for your assistance. Better hurry." he nodded and glared at Syaoran before leaving. The older more understanding doctor turned to Syaoran with a smile. "I apologize about my rudeness. I was just quite surprised when I heard your name. Out of all the parents that have died and had children who had become orphans, you were the first to disappear like that. My nurse and I felt sorry for you out of all the children that I've met. I can't believe twelve years later we meet again. It's unbelievable."

Syaoran managed to smile at the doctor. He like this one a lot better then the other one. "Apology accepted. And I guess I was...kind of rude too to talk back to you. Sorry." The doctor smiled.

"Well, ever since then, you have lived without a guardian. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to get you a guardian until you're eighteen. It's the law."

Syaoran stared at his bed. Then he nodded understandingly. "Just don't give me a guardian that abuses me. I'm pretty hurt already. And make sure they care for me. I don't want to feel like an orphan twice." the doctor chuckled. "Of course. I know a lot of people."

He flipped through his papers again as Syaoran wondered about who he was. 'Well whoever he is, I like him. I wonder if he's my doctor.'

"Um, hey, are you my doctor?" Syaoran's look was pretty unsure. But the doctor just chuckled. "Of course! Why do you think I was with your parents? I'm was your family doctor, but now I'm your doctor." Syaoran smiled.

'You scared me for a moment. I thought for once that bastard doctor before you had come in here was my doctor. If he was, he might put poison in my medicine and kill me. If not then he would try to make my life would be a living nightmare.' he thought. He smiled.

"Well, when can I get out of the hospital?" he asked.

"Well, you'll be able to leave once your fever goes away, and since it's a hospital your staying at, you'll be back by tomorrow."

"So I'm leaving tomorrow!" he said 'yes!'

"Umm, I'm afraid it's not that easy. We'll also have to find a new guardian too. Then we'll let you out." 'Crap. This stupid guardian thing is crappy. And getting on my nerves.'

The doctor put away his papers. "Well then. Have a nice...um...day slash afternoon slash night!" and walks out the door with a slam. Syaoran sweatdrops. anime style

Kinomoto Residence

_Snore...snore...snore..._

Sakura's asleep...and dreaming...

**W**ell? Did'ya like the first stupid short chapter? I don't know if it's shor to you or not, but it might be...well...I should be updating soon...and please review...and if you don't like it so far...let's just say you would if you could see the pictures I have in my head for my fiction... reviewplease!


	2. BOTWLSTABOSATTRIS

1**H**ey! I'm back for another chappie! I hope you are too...because I'm kinda out of ideas... so don't blame me if you don't like this chapter...sorry...but still...just at least _try _to enjoy it, I mean...this is my second fiction! So yeah...get it? And my first one just had to be a one-shot! So go easy on me will ya? I just wanted it to be a one-shot because I wanted to go easy on myself for the first time...well...enjoy the story...oh and this:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS...I don't wanna start somethin' with CLAMP and anyways...I don't even want to own it...so yeah...

I just think it's kinda important to include that in ever story I submit...ya know?

Stars and Love

Chapter Two: Beginning of the weekend. Let's start with a bit of Sakura and then the rest is Syaoran's.

Sakura's Dream

Sakura's in a dark room...

"Where am I?" a light appears and rams into Sakura. "AH!"

"Who are you?" she stares at the light. "**What **are you?"

She stares at the light...a face appears...slowly...it's fully shown for a moment it's clear... but then it turns blurry...and disappears. But the light still urges her to look more closely, as if it were still here but it was her eyes that were wrong. She rubbed her eyes over and over again but it didn't work.

Suddenly, the light shakes and rams into Sakura. She could tell that it was when the face that the light had been showing that had made it ram into her before. She could tell that the face was mad and frustrated...she couldn't tell what was is or **who **was it.

She fell into a hole and landed in a room with about an inch of cold water. She looked around. She saw a light that shone on a wolf surrounded by green which made the wolf itself look green but the only thing Sakura thought was especially noticeable...was that single Sakura petal on it's head. The wolf turned around and looked over at Sakura. The petal on it's head grew into a beautiful Sakura blossom...and Sakura suddenly dropped...screaming.

End of Sakura's Dream

"HAH" she was breathing hard...hard hard. 'What just happend! _Why_ did that just happen! ARGH! My head hurts! All this at one time is too much! I'm going for a walk... Wait no! I'm going to Tomoyo's! Yeah! Best idea of the century'

Sakura get's up uses the restroom, comes back out and get's dressed. She was pretty tight and frustrated, so she decided to wear something loose; a white t-shirt with a ribbon tied into a bow with a Sakura petal in the middle. Along with a pink dress, that went down to her knees. She put on her everyday hair. (A/N: pigtails like the original anime and manga) she starts downstairs.

"Good morning Kaju." (A/N: It's Kaju right? Hope so. Tell me _if_ you review.)

"Good morning Touya." she sat down and ate her breakfast. (A/N: Make up your own breakfast. Like I said. I'm lazy.)

Touya stared at her sister and continued eating. After 2 minutes. She stomped his foot like BAM! Touya let out a yell and made a fist at her. "Why you lil'-"

"Oh and I might be coming home late tonignt so Touya take care of your sister and please get along while I'm gone." Touya and Sakura sweatdrop. They were frozen from Sakura glaring at Touya and Touya about to give a blow at Sakura. sweatdrop

'Where did that come from!' Sakura thought, still with a sweatdrop on her head.

"Make sure you come home before twelve." Touya said, before Sakura left. This surprised Sakura greatly. She knew that Touya was worried about her at night, but it was something else.

"_Twelve? _So late? I usually come home before 10:00! You extended it two hours longer!"

"Kaju, it's a _Saturday. _I don't know when you'll come home. I don't wanna get another lecture by dad because of a kaju like you. Besides. Dad said he _might _come home late. Which means he'll come home **late**. So you can have some fun with your little kaju friends. Also I'm going to Yukito's for a while. So I'll be home late. And you had better not bring some guy home saying that he's sick and you found him on the street like last time! Or if it were your...what's her name...Tomoyo's friend or anything! Because I really don't care **and **I don't really trust them either. So scram kaju." he looked away.

Sakura walked away. '_For the last damn time don't call me kaju.' _she thought. Heading out and slamming the door behind her. (A/N: Sakura's house is different. Oh and so is Syaoran's.)

Sakura **tried **to walk lightly and loosely to Tomoyo's. But she just couldn't. Not when she had that chestnut look in her head. Flashing over and over again. Sakura stopped. She shook her head. 'I can't let this...this face! Take over my life! This is my face! I mean, life!' and she ran along to Tomoyo's.

When Sakura got to Tomoyo's mansion, she wanted to knock on the door...if she had one that is. She stood at the gate and pressed a button. A camera opened and looks at who it is. The speaker next to the button.

"Who is thi_ahh!" _the speaker was silent for a couple moments. Sakura leaned closely to the speaker. She put her ear against the speaker. "Hello?"

"SAKURA-CHAN! HELLO!" Sakura held her ears and fell flat on the floor; one leg sticking up. 'HOLY CRAP WHAT WAS THAT! TOMOYO!'

Tomoyo's voice softened. "Sakura-chan? Are you there? Sakura-chan!" she leaned against the reciever. "Sakura-chan?" a blast of noise came from the reciever.

"TOMOYO YOU WANNA MAKE ME DEAF OR WHAT!" it was Sakura. She was pretty pissed about Tomoyo screaming. **Very **pissed. But **this time**, it was tomoyo who had fallen to the floor with a leg sticking up. Tomoyo stood up. "Gomen nasai Sakura-chan. I was very exited." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Exited because...what?"

"I'll tell you when I get there kay?" Sakura nodded. 'Wait, she can't see me nodd!'

"Okay then hur-"

"HELLO SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura did that shocked look/pose. One of her arms and legs were up. Her face also had a sweatdrop.

"Heh, heh, hello...?" Sakura still had that pose. She put it down. "Where the hell did you come from! You scared me you know! And you made me half deaf!" Tomoyo suddenly looked worried. Like someone she loved went to the hospital or something.

"I did! Can you hear me Sakura-chan! Oh no! We gotta get you to the hospital and get your ears checked! And..." she kept on blabbing on. She really took Sakura seriously. I guess she knew how loud she was and how pissed Sakura was when she yelled like that.

"Oh well...let's go!" she grabbed Sakura's hand. Which made Sakura stumble.

"Where! Where are you taking me!" she managed to holler. "To the mall of course!" and she showed Sakura a magazine. It was that new fashion magazine that she had been talking about. Sakura sweatdropped.

"So that magazine started to talk to you and tell you to go to the mall? Okay, what's the mission?" Sakura started to giggle at her own joke. Tomoyo just glared.

"No stupid. I just wanted to go to the mall so I can check to see if any of the styles in the magazine are at the mall. Stupid."

"Well. You didn't tell me earlier!" she shot back, annoyed.

"Yeah whatever."

"_Yeah whatever!" _Tomoyo glared again at Sakura's mocking.

Tomoeda's nearest hospital

Syaoran flipped through the channels. Then took a glance at the door. 'Has everyone forgotten about me?' he stopped. 'No. Wait. Their looking for a crappy guardian for me.' he looked at the clock above his head. It kinda hurt his neck looking up behind him. 'Why the hell do they have to put the clock behind me! It hurts my damn neck!' he rubs his neck. 'This makes me feel kinda sorry for the other more serious patients in this hospital. And I'm not even sick!' he flipped through the channels again. 'Booaarring. No visitors. Too bad tha-'

The door was thrown open. A big muscular man with a ripped top and ripped shorts came in. He also wore a pair of sunglasses, just like the woman beside him who followed him in just seconds later. Beside him came a woman. Who was...very woman. She wore just the same thing that the man did. Except that the fact that, her top was kinda _showy _and her shorts were practically stuck to her. And they really made the word "shorts" look "shorter".

The man spoke. "So this is the kid?" he said in an extremely harsh muffled tone. The woman beside him took a glance at him. He took of her glasses. "Ain't look like you described him _doctor."_ (A/N: umm...did I spell that right?) The doctor, the one that syaoran hated, came in.

'Great. Now he's gonna give me to a bunch of...of...of gang people! Wild, crazy, insane people, who are going to either fry me and have me for dinner, or make me wash their toe-rings. And other rings which means labor.' he thought, glaring at the doctor.

"Well, he don't look like you described him good enough." 'Oh really, I can beat your _ass_ anytime bud. Come and get it!' he thought clenching his fist under his sheets.

The "evil" doctor spoke. "Um...looks can be deceiving?" he said, anxiously.

"Hmm...we could take him for a test drive ay Hank?" she said. 'So the tough guys Hank huh? Wait a second. They're going to adopt me! Oh no! Test drive! Lord help me! IIGHT!' Iight could hear him. He floated out. (A/N: other people can't see him) he landed on his head. Syaoran's face calmed down a _bit. _But not entirely. 'Thank god I took that training seriously on that trip to china!'

"Okay, we'll take him." Syaoran wanted to faint. '_Oh no...' _(A/N: Wouldn't you like to go home with that girl you saw earlier? Syaoran nods Ohohen turn to audience see? Sorry just had to put that.)

"Okay kid, start packing. We're taking you home." Hank said.

"Well. What are ya waitin' fo! Move it'!"

Syaoran moved meekly. He knew he was in for something **big**. But what he didn't know was that the doctor was doing something very illegal for letting him go early. No, it wasn't the good one. The good one was at a meeting. It was the "evil" doctor.

Outside Hospital. Parking Lot

"Get in the car boy." the woman said.

"And you said your name was what?" Hank asked. He seemed to be a bit nicer.

"Syaoran." Hank thought for a moment.

"Your names, Li." Syaoran reluctantly nodded.

Inside car

"Nuts kid?" the woman asked. Syaoran shook his head no.

"Well ya gotta eat kid." she said again.

"I'm not in for any- " (A/N: AH! WordPerfect won't let me go back!)

He couldn't finish. Not when someone stuffs a handful of nuts in your mouth. Syaoran started to chew. 'Chocolates better.' he thought.

Hank's "Mr. Shabby's House" that's what Syaoran calls it

"Here kid. Have some grub and we'll start workin'." '_working!'_

He had no choice but to eat. They were his guardians.

After lunch he was told to go into the back. There he found hank hitting a puching bag. The bag full of sand broke and all the sand fell out. He looked over at Syaoran.

"Come here Li." Syaoran anxiously walked over to him. "Yes sir?" he managed to say it loud.

"I wanna see what you got. Try to hit me. You can use your arms, legs, anything."

Syaoran blinked. 'I guess you have to be careful for what you wish huh? Shouldn't of said that at the hospital.'

"Well, hurry up! I ain't got all day!" 'How could there be such people in a peaceful town like Tomoeda?'

"Okay, here it goes. If you're really that desperate." he stood back and charged at Hank.

He started and did a flip over Hank and landed, doing a Chinese type position. (A/N: Make up your own!)

"So, I see. You've had some experince huh?" Syaoran grinned.

He charged over at him again, and threw numerous punches and kicks. He managed to switch moves. When that didn't work, he tried something else. Like his oh-so-famous "Dragon Kick" or "Phoenix Punch" or something like that. (A/N: I'm just making up names here!) And if that didn't work, then he would try something way out of this world. Trying to remember what he learned isn't that easy since you've learned so much.

Finally, Syaoran ended it. He flipped into the air, and came down with a kick directly on his shoulders. Hank fell down. He was in pain. But it only lasted a little while. The move really took him on surprise. He stood up and smiled. He was proud. Happy that he had adopted a kid like Syaoran.

"You got something in your self boy. Your pretty good at this!" he paused. "Did you learn dodging while you were in training?"

This surprised Syaoran greatly. "How do you know I was in training?"

A new voice called out. "It's called papers kid!" it was that woman. "Rock on Della!"

'So the woman's name is Della huh?'

"So, have you?" Syaoran nodded. "Okay then kid. Try to dodge the following blows."

This time, it was Hank who had kept up the shots. He did it again and again. But he never hit Syaoran once. He dodged every single blow that was thrown at him. Punch after punch, kick after kick. He blocked them too. But Syaoran had to admit, Hank was a good fighter. Even though he wasn't trained with any Chinese skills or anything. Not that Syaoran has ever really cared.

After a devastatingly long period of dodging, it was just about time for dinner. "Come on you two! Enough playin'! It's time for some grub!"

Hank looked at Syaoran, who was slightly panting. But Hank on the other side wasn't. Even sweating. In other words, no sweat.

"Looks like you need to work on your stamina kid." (A/N: It's called stamina right?)

Syaoran looked up. "I guess..." 'I hate to admit it, but it's kinda true. I am kinda panting and he's not even breaking a sweat.'

"Well, we'll work on that tomorrow. Got that kid?" Syaoran nodded. "Well, you must be hungry. Let's get some dinner." Hank put his arm around Syaoran and walked inside.

'Maybe this isn't as bad as it seems...they seem to be pretty nice. It's just stupid how they treated me back in the hospital.

**Ohohen**: Hi! Did you like it! This chapter is two pages longer then the first one. Well...see ya! And pleeeeeaaase review. I really like reading your opinions! Oh and I'll try to update as soon as I can. But it's hard because my mom doesn't like us using anything with a screen. Including tv and computer. Which really sucks. Well...REVIEW...!


	3. OTSDOSAWUWS

1Hiiiii! Ohohen's back! Did you miss me! Well, it seems like I'm working on two chapters on the same day, but it doesn't mean that I'll finish them on the same day. So be happy for what you got. And so far, I have two reviews on the day of 6/4 total so yeah. But like I said...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS...and besides. It'd be hard to own such a big thing like that so I think you get it. Right?

Hmm...time for another chapter. Enjoy! Oh and this is kinda a short chapter.

Stars and Love

**Chapter Three: On the Same Day of Syaoran's adoption What's up with Sakura?**

Tomoeda's nearest mall

"Oh look! There's one of the outfits!" She said pointing to the magazine and then to the window where the outfit was put on display. The price of the outfit was on display too. Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to the window display. "250.83$" Tomoyo said "Not that expensive. Pretty cheap." Sakura on the other hand was wide eyed.

"TWO HUNDRED FIFTY DOLLARS AND EIGHTY THREE CENTS! YOU CALL THAT CHEAP! YOU MUST BE CRAZY! ALL THAT CRAP FOR ANOTHER LOAD OF _SHIT_!" Sakura was not happy. She wasn't happy at all when she found out that everyone was staring at her. I mean, she just cussed in the middle of the mall. Even Tomoyo was staring at her with a blank face. The she looked around at the people who were staring at her and had a sweatdrop. "Eh...eh...um...hey look there's that sweatshirt that I said I liked so much Tomoyo! Let's go see! I heard it was on sale! Let's go check it out!" and the all ran into the store where Tomoyo's so called "cheap" outfit was.

"Well, thankfully the music in this store was pumped up way loud and the people who were in here couldn't hear!"

"Yeah thanks to your blabber mouth! Cussin' in the middle of the mall!" she told her.

"Well, it was your fault!" she shot back.

"My fault! You were the one who was cussing! I didn't say a word!"

"You were the one who started it by saying that outfit was cheap which got me wound out and saying stuff that I usually don't say! You know how much I cuss!"

"Fine, fine! I'll forgive you if you let me buy something for you."

"FORGIVE YOU!"

"Yeah, if I don't, I won't talk to you ever again."

"Is that a threat?" she joked.

"No, it's a death wish."

"Fine, I'll let you buy one thing for me. But you have to promise that you won't take me by surprise anymore like saying that something more then one hundred dollars is cheap!"

Tomoyo nodded happily. She grabbed Sakura's hand and headed towards the clerk.

"Please, I would like to have that outfit in the front please."

The sales clerk or the lady/person up front looked up and smiled. "Pardon?"

Tomoyo pointed over to the outfit. "That one please."

"Oh, but I apologize. We're out of stock on that specific one."

"Well...how about if I pay you double?" the person was about to object until...

"And I'll make another copy. Of the original one. Then I'll give the original back to you and I'll just keep the copy? How bout' that?"

"Um...well...okay then. But you have to give it to me by tomorrow morning right when we open." they all looked at the large fancy clock that was above their heads. "Tomorrow morning! But Tomoyo, you can't finish all that in one day!" Tomoyo smiled. "I can if you let me buy something else for you."

Sakura grumbled. "No Tomoyo. I can't let you spend that much money on me alone!"

"Sakura," she smirked. "I think you forgot who I am."

"But still-" she was cut off.

"No buts." she turned to the clerk. "We have a deal." the clerk smiled. "Well, remember then."

"Don't worry." she smiled and went on her way with Sakura, who was still concerned about the money problem. 'I know she's rich but still...what about me!'

When they arrived at the destination, Sakura was puzzled. "_The Prom Night_? Why did you take me to a prom store?"

"Sakura! Your in 12th grade, and you forgot about the one of the biggest thing in high school." Sakura was still puzzled. "What?" Tomoyo wanted to fall on the floor.

"The prom Sakura, the prom!" she said, annoyed.

"Oh yeah! So we're going prom dress shopping?"

"No. I already got what to get. Now come on!" she dragged Sakura into the store.

Inside, Tomoyo got a black prom dress with a spaghetti strap for her back. And she got Sakura a light Sakura blossom colored prom dress with a Sakura blossom with an emerald in the middle. And I don't even wanna say how much it cost altogether.

"Well, let's go to my place to copy that outfit huh?"

"Um sure. Let's go. We got three hours and a half to finish this." They hurried over to Tomoyo's and got the outfit done. (A/N: So, so, so sorry about this. I'm really not that fashion type person. Make up your own please. Sorry again.)

"Finished! Hmm...it seems like it's kind of late. Do you think it's safe to go home like this? It's almost 10:00." Tomoyo said when she finished. Sakura thought for a moment then finally spoke.

"I think so. I should be okay. I think." she said anxiously.

"Okay. Well are you sure that you don't want a ride home?" Tomoyo still wasn't very happy about her going home alone.

"Yeah. I should be."

"Well. I'll come over tomorrow to take the outfit back to that store. Okay?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Tomoyo! And I think I'm going to leave my prom dress with you."

"Sure Sakura. Bye!"

Sakura waved goodbye to her friend and started out the door.

Syaoran's place

Syaoran couldn't sleep. Not when Iight was nudging him. "Iight!" he whispered. Everyone was asleep. "I've had a tiring day and I'm tired! Can't you let me sleep for once!" Iight understood but denied it. Whatever it was on it's mind was much more important then Syaoran's beauty sleep.

Syaoran had enough of the nudging. He decided to get over it and then sleep; without the nudging. He stood up and asked tiredly, but annoyingly: "WHAT!"

Iight floated up to his length and led the way. Syaoran followed slowly, but then he found that Iight was urging him to go on a little faster, he started to run once he had gotten outside.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked. Iight took him and made him hide in a bush. Then he made him "look" at a girl. He knew this girl. He's seen her before too. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he remembered the day he was taken to the hospital. She was there. He turned to Iight. "**Why** did you take me here?"

Iight shook up and down. Syaoran almost thought it meant trouble for the girl. Iight was right. (A/N: hey that rhymes! Oops. Sorry. Continue!) Iight turned Syaoran's attention towards the girl. There was someone behind her...with a knife! Syaoran jumped out of the bushes once he had known he was there. Even though he wanted to make sure, he still wasn't confident enough to think that it was not to hurt the girl. It just so happend that when the man wanted to strike, the girl was pretty close to his hiding spot. And he jumped out once he wanted to strike.

Syaoran threw a punch and disabled the man's hand. Then he knocked him unconscious by kicking his stomach. The girl was watching all of this. She was confused and then found that the man had a knife in his hand. His right jean pocket showed a handle of a gun. She turned to his "hero" and thanked him.

"Arigato for saving my life! I don't know what would of happend if you didn't come!"

She looked up at Syaoran. Her emerald green eyes glowed in the dark as they widened at the sight of Syaoran. 'It's him...' she thought.

"I'm Syaoran Li. But most people call me Li, ever since I moved in with my new guardians." he said.

"So your-oh um, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Arigato again for saving my life."

"No need to thank me." Iight flew in front of him. "Oh? What is that?"

"Um...let's go talk over at those benches." Sakura followed him over to the benches over at the side of a Sakura blossom tree.

"So you can actually see it!" Sakura's puzzled again. "See what?"

Iight came out and faced Sakura. "Oh. You mean this? Yes. I can see very well. Is it not normal?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No. I was just wondering why can you see it and others can't." looks like Sakura wasn't the only one who was puzzled.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure it's not really something that big of a problem."

"I'm not worried I'm just...curious." he wandered off in space.

"Well...it might help if you find out what it is in the first place." Sakura didn't like calling the bright thing "it". "And do you have a name for this?"

Syaoran smiled. "Call him Iight."

"Okay **Iight**." Iight floated and landed on top of sakura's head. 'He must be friendly.'

Syaoran was happy that Iight found Sakura as a friend. He could tell. But he was still wondering about what exactly his bright friend was. It was something he never thought about. He took a glance at his watch. "11:00" he murmured. Then he got off subject and started to wonder why was Sakura out so late.

"Hey um, just wondering, why are you out so late?" he asked.

Sakura looked up. "I was just coming home from my friend's house."

"Then why didn't you ask your _friend_ to take you home?"

Sakura looked surprised. "_Friend?_ She's a girl. I don't have a boyfriend."

Syaoran was surpriesed. "Oh? I thought someone like you should have one already." he paused. "And that's a complement." and smiled.

Sakura blushed a bit. "Thanks. Well, I hope you find out about your friend here." she stood up and smiled at Iight. Iight floated over to her and Sakura gave it a hug.

"I'll miss you too." she giggled.

"Bye Syaoran. I mean, Li. And thanks again!

"Bye." Syaoran started home. He looked at Iight. "Why did you take me out so late at night?" Iight just floated on top of Syaoran's head and did nothing.

'I'm actually starting to take you as mysterious. But your still my friend.'

Syaoran's home

He went to Hank and Della's room. "Wake up." Della looked up.

"Li! What are you doing up so late!" she said in a tired whisper. Hank looked up.

"I heard noises outside and thought it might be a burglar or thief so I woke up and found a girl with a man following her with a gun and a knife."

Syaoran didn't want to tell them the whole story. Hank looked wide-eyed.

"Where is he!" he sat up and made a fist.

"I took him out." Hank looked up at Syaoran. "Oh. Well where is he now?"

"Outside. I woke you up to tell you that I'm going to call police and tell them to take him away."

Della stared. "You are an unusual boy kid. But I like you."

Della woke up and called the police while Hank and Syaoran kept the stalker occupied. Or not letting him go away.

Syaoran looked at the man. 'I guess I really did take you out seriously if you haven't waken up by now.' he paused. 'Which is good.'

Pretty soon the authorities came and took the man away. They turned to Syaoran.

"Thank You. And exactly, who was the man stalking?"

"Um...a girl named Kinomoto Sakura. She thanked me and went home earlier."

'How did they find out? I hope they don't tell Hank or Della.' he thought.'

"Well. If you can bring her to the office downtown tomorrow that would be great."

"Umm...sure. Tomorrow. I'll get her there."

"Thanks." they left leaving Syaoran worried. 'I wonder why they need Sakura? Well they had better not hurt her or anything. Wait, why are you worried? Oh yeah, because she's pretty and she's your new friend. You're pretty sure about that.'

**O**hohen: Hey! Did you like the story? I think it's kind of getting off topic, but I'll get to that point to where the summary goes along with the story. It just kinda starts off slow.

Oh and Iris086, I respect your review. But when you say first person and third person point-of-view, when you see '...' it means what they're thinking. I can't do first-person POV because it's kind of hard and confusing for **me**. And the spelling part, um are you talking about the Japanese or the English? I'm pretty sure I got the English right since I used spell checker. But the Japanese, I'm not sure. But lot's of people spell words differently when it comes to translating Japanese to English spellings, so just try to get the idea of what they're saying. As I said before, I'm no good at LA or Writing. Yet I pass it every time. And Did you like my story at all? I mean...I'm just kinda curious. The way you wrote that review seems like you don't like my story or anything. And sorry about any other spelling/grammar mistakes I made in this story.

Thanks for your review Iris086. I'll be looking for any mistakes I make. I'll try to be careful.

Oh and maybe this wasn't a short chapter after all...I mean **six **pages man! The first chapter had only four or five! Maybe even three!


	4. LGTTMOBTWNIKTPS

Hello. I'm back! Back for another chapter that is. Guess what? I got more reviews I don't think they've read the third chapter (Updated June 5) because it says "chapter two." not three. But this is four. (Ohohen got four chapters in two days!) And, I'm kinda short on ideas but hey, I'm tryin'. The least you can do is review, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC...who owns CC anyways? Nelvana? Yeah think so...

Story time Yaaay!

Oh...and thanks a lot Chloena for telling me how to spell kaijuu. I'm not Japanese, that's why. Oh and the story is getting off track, but it'll go back the next chapter or two. And I do **not **speak mandarin. ButI want to.But then again.I'm fine right now too.I mean like being biiligual is cool...butI used to speak mandarinwhen I was what, like two? But my when my parents came back from N.C. with a new home, they spoke Cantonese. So that's why I speak only a little mandarin. Hmm...I can still remember that paper that talked about the sun and the moon in mandarin. But, I can mostly listen to mandarin, even though I don't speak it. And I can understand another language that my grandmother speaks, but it's the same with mandarin. I know very little about it. It's still a Chinese language, but I don't know how to say it in English...

**Stars and Love**

Chapter Four: Let's go to the mall. Okay been there. Where now? I know! The police station

Kinomoto residence

_beep. Beep. Beeeep_

"Hooooo..." Sakura moaned. 'What a night If only Touya minimized the time limit to ten not twelve.' she paused. 'But then again, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of met Syaoran. Or Li.' she thought about what happened last night. 'Come to think of it, he was kinda cute. And he was very nice.' she thought remembering the complement Syaoran gave her.

"Hmm...Sunday...I think I'll-" she was cut off.

"Yo Kaijuu! Your friend is here!" 'Friend friend...TOMOYO-CHAN! THIS EARLY! OH NO.'

Sakura ran to the bathroom and did everything as fast as she could. She grabbed something to wear.

"Um...um...that! She grabbed a top and an overcoat. She also decided to wear the same thing yesterday, a dress that came down to her knees. But this time it was black. She also grabbed a dark blue sweater that was pretty long. She didn't recognize it but that wasn't important at the time.

She put up her hair quickly and still managed to get it to look good. 'How do I do that? Oh never mind that, just go!' she ran downstairs. Stumbled. "AH!" she was about to fall forward until Touya came and held her up.

"Hey, look it's the Kaijuu! How much do you think they'll pay me for it Yuki?" Touya looked over at his friend Yukito. Yukito smiled.

"All I know is that Sakura would pay you anything if you let her go" Touya looked at Sakura. "Listen up kaijuu. Get home before ten. It's a school night. Got that?"

"Yeah right. Now let go of me and don't call me kaijuu." she glared.

"Sure Kaijuu." he teased. Sakura kicked his leg and stomped on the other foot.

"AH" he fell on to the ground. He had no way of standing. Yukito laughed and helped him up.

"Kaijuu is really a Kaju huh Touya?" Yukito laughed and Touya glared at him.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes.

Outside Kinomoto residence

"Sakura-Chan! Hurry! We got an hour till the store opens!"

Sakura moaned and groaned. 'I forgot about breakfast! How do you expect me to run!'

Tomoyo was ahead of her. "Come on Sakura! Today would be nice!"

"Coming!"

Tomoeda's nearest mall

Sakura and Tomoyo arrive at the store. The same clerk lady was there smiling.

"All right! I knew you guys would bring it to me in time!" a man walks into the store from the back door. The clerk responds immediately.

"Good Morning sir." the man smiled and looked at Tomoyo. "Is your name Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo went wide-eyed. "How did you know!"

"I am a good friend of your mother!"

"Sonomi?" (A/N: Did I spell that right? No. I didn't. But I tried, right?)

"Yes! She showed me a picture of you one day." he turned to Sakura. "And you must be Sakura. Sonomi told me how you two were always together! She said sometimes people mistaken you two as relatives! Wait, you are distant cousins right?"

Sakura smiled. And Tomoyo just nodded.

"AH She also told me that you were a great designer Tomoyo! And she said you had a book of designs in your room is that right?"

Tomoyo smiled happily. No one ever appreciated her drawing in a book full of designs. This was her major chance! And the store happened to be quite popular too. Very nice designs. "Yes! Would you like to see them!"

"Of course!" he paused. "And you go to Tomoeda high?"'

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, my son just moved here from England. And he's going to Tomoeda high also."

"Oh yeah. Look forward to seeing him!" Tomoyo remembered the book. "Hmm...I'll go get some breakfast and then I'll get the book for you okay Mr..."

"Hiiragaziwa." Tomoyo smiled.

"Yes. Mr. Hiiragaziwa." (A/N: Did I spell that right? It's not in the dictionary. Starts looking in dictionary.)

Near the Food Court

"So Sakura, what do you want to eat for breakfast? Omelette? Pancakes?"

"Whatever is fine. French toast for me. Just as long as I'm paying for it."

"But Sakura"

"No buts Tomoyo. You payed more then a hundred dollars yesterday. This is the least I can do to pay you back."

"Thanks Sakura. I think I'll have some eggs, biscuit, bacon, and some orange juice."

"Sure."

Syaoran's destination

'Looking for Sakura isn't going to be that easy. I asked for the address, they gave it to me and what happens? A terrible nightmare.

Flashback a couple minutes ago

Syaoran walked up to the Kinomoto's front door. He knocks. A moment later, the door opens.

A tall, dark haired guy opens the door. "Who are **you**?" he says, annoyed.

"Um, my name's Syaoran and..." the guy raises one eyebrow. "I'm looking for Sakura. She does live here right?"

The guy looked shocked and then mad like, furious! "You're his boyfriend aren't you! You're here for Sakura huh! You're here to go on a date huh! Well this is from me about you taking Sakura on a date for the first time!" he raised a fist and was about to give a punch on Syaoran. That is, until someone came and stopped him. Syaoran dodged the punch anyway.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down will ya?" he smiles at Syaoran. Syaoran sees the smile and has the lightest shade of pink blush.

"Hi. I'm Yukito and this is Touya. If your Sakura's boyfriend, she's at the mall with her friend." Touya wanted to interrupt but Yukito wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"I'm not Sakura's boyfriend. I'm just an acquaintance or friend. I just met her last night."

He paused. "In fact, you should be thanking me. I saved her last night." he smiled. Then pinched himself mentally. 'Syaoran you idiot! Why did you...oh never mind.'

"Well, um thanks. We're happy for what you did?" Touya and Yukito didn't know what to say. They didn't even know what happened.

"Well, see ya around Syaoran." Yukito walks away. Touya glares. "What are you still doin' here kid? Shouldn't you be gone by now?" Syaoran gives him a blank stare. 'Oh oh. Yukito! Come back! Touya's gonna harass me!' too late. Touya was already chasing him out the door with punches. He heard Touya ask Yukito if he's seen his dark blue sweater. Syaoran could of easily stood and fought but he could do it for no reason. He just ran on to the mall. Iight poofed out and landed on the top of Syaoran's head.

End of Flashback

Syaoran sighed. "If that was Sakura's brother, I pity on Sakura." he said to Iight as he entered the main entrance of the mall.

"I wonder where could she be? Well, I'll start looking on the southern part of the mall. The food court."

Syaoran walks towards the food court and accidentally bumps into someone on the way. Knocking Iight off of his head.

End of Syaoran

"AH" Sakura bumped into someone and was about to fall until someone with grabbed her wrist before she fell to the floor. (A/N: Hmm...where does that scene come from? I wonder...I'm not copying or anything, it just came to my mind while I was doing the dishes. ;;)

"I'm sorry for bumping into you. I should of watched where I was going instead of talking. I'm sorry agai-" she stopped. She saw a bright light. 'It must be...' she looked up. "Syaoran..." she stared into his Amber eyes.

Syaoran

'Turns out looking for Sakura was easier then I thought. I just bumped into her. She's staring too. Is something on my face?'

End of Syaoran

"Sakura! Sorry I bumped into you!" he said. Sakura woke up from her daze.

"Oh...Uh... that's okay. Were you looking for me or was it just a coincidence?"

'How did she know?'

"Umm...you guys are going to breakfast? Mind if I kinda tag along?" he asked, looking at Tomoyo. He had a "please-say-yes-this-is-important" look on his face. Tomoyo got the clue.

"Sure. I'm Tomoyo." she held out her hand. Syaoran took it. "I'm Syaoran Li. Just call me Li." he shook her hand.

Food Court

"Um...I think I'll pay for my own breakfast. Thanks a lot though." Tomoyo wanted to pay for his breakfast also. But he was rich enough to pay for his own. Tomoyo wasn't the only one who was rich. (A/N: Don't ask why he's rich. There isn't really an explanation. Just like in CCS or CC the first movie. Not really an explanation why. Wait, is he really rich in the anime? I just knew he came from a clan in Hong Kong...hey...I've been to Hong Kong!)

Sakura got her pancakes, and Tomoyo got her breakfast, along with Syaoran's omelette with chocolate milk. (A/N: figures...)

After breakfast, Tomoyo bid goodbye to Sakura. It was because Sakura had no interest in getting a book to some fancy owner of a designer's store.

"Bye Sakura! I'll tell you what happens okay?" Tomoyo waved.

"Bye!" Sakura turns to Syaoran. "Um...Syaoran?" Syaoran looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind me calling you by your real name? I mean I keep on calling you your real name. I'm just not used to calling you Li."

"Sure." he didn't mind or less yet recognize that she was calling him Syaoran not Li.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a reason I came here."

"What's that?"

"Remember about last night? About the stalker?"

"You mean the bad guy?"

"Um, yeah. You can put it that way. Well, yesterday when I turned him into the authorities, I told a lie saying that he was a burglar, trying to rob a house."

"Yeah, go on."

"And they told me that they wanted to know exactly _who_ was the guy stalking. I told them it was you and they said they needed you downtown. But don't worry, it should be just for evidence or something. Just to make sure that I'm not trying to frame someone or just making the whole story up."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "I understand. So do we leave now?"

Syaoran thought for a moment. "Well, you don't seem to be doing anything, since Tomoyo left. So yeah, why not?" he stood up. "Come on."

"So we're gonna walk?"

"It shouldn't be so hard to catch a taxi silly."

"Oh. Right." Sakura blushed with embarrassment. Syaoran smiled of this. It was funny. To him that is.

"Taxi!" a taxi came down the road from the main entrance of the mall. "Downtown please."

As they were riding Sakura stared at the paying meter. (A/N: I don't know what that thing is called. Just call it the "paying meter" for now.)

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Who's paying?" she whispered. She didn't want the driver to hear.

"I will. What? Do you want to pay?" he smirked. 'What's with the smirk?' Sakura thought frowning.

"No. I'm just wondering."

The cost wasn't expensive at all. Just about ten dollars for the total cost. That of which was barely anything out of Syaoran's pocket.

"Do you want me to pay you back?"

"Umm...you can pay for the ice-cream that I'm going to get later on." Sakura glared.

"_Ice cream_!" Syaoran smiled. "Don't worry, it won't be more then ten dollars."

Police Station

Not much really happened at the police station. Sakura told the truth and said that he was stalking her and they just made her sign some papers and they left. Even though Sakura kinda freaked out when the stalker or kidnapper was glaring at her with really scary eyes that totally made Sakura want to hide behind something...or someone. And she did. The person glared at her and she hid behind Syaoran, who had a puzzled face when she was hiding. The bad guy was kind of stubborn and really freaky and crazy and stared at her with an even more deadly stare. This made Sakura feel guilty.

Nearby ice-cream shop

"One chocolate and..." Syaoran turned to Sakura. "What about you?" Sakura looked up gloomily. "Anything."

Syaoran shrugged. "And a vanilla please."

The man handed Syaoran the ice-cream. "Total cost comes to nine dollars and eight cents."

Sakura handed the man the ten dollars and the man gave back change. Sakura looked up at the man. She pointed at Syaoran. "Give it to him. It's his." she said like she was dead or something. The man blinked and handed the change to Syaoran. 'Weird girl...' the man thought when he handed the change to Syaoran.

Syaoran gave Sakura her ice-cream and dug into his. He looked at Sakura. He looked at the ice-cream. Sakura was not responding. And...

_plop!_

The ice-cream fell on the floor, with Sakura holding the cone. Syaoran wondered what was wrong. He waved his hand in Sakura's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked politely. Sakura responded in a sigh.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"Sakura? You just wasted like what? Four dollars and fifty cents? The money just fell on the floor." Syaoran thought being sarcastic would earn a response. Tough luck. But it did manage to make Sakura look up.

"I feel so guilty...the way that creep stared and glared at me."

Syaoran smirked, remembering the time that he had stared at Sakura when he first saw her.

"Like I did?"

"No. Your's glare wasn't as negative as his. It really makes me feel guilty..." Tears started to well up in her eyes. Syaoran felt sorry for her.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's not your fault. The guy's just not happy about the consequences and is trying to make you feel guilty by giving you this glare. Just try to ignore it! It's his fault. He got himself into this mess don't forget."

"Yeah but the way he glared at me he-" Syaoran didn't stop.

"He had no business of getting you to feel this way!" he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He stared deep into her eyes. "Don't worry. He's gone and gone forever. Try to get over it!" Sakura stared deep into his eyes and nodded slightly.

"Thanks. I don't know what I could of done without you that night."

"Don't mention it." he took his hands off her shoulder. He started to wonder where his ice-cream went. He looked down.

"Oh no!" his ice-cream had his shirt all brown and mucky. Not to mention sticky.

Sakura giggled. "At least mine fell on the floor!" she cracked up even more when he saw Syaoran stand up tugging on his shirt. Then she remembered her sweater.

"Here Syaoran! Change into this." she showed him the sweater. Then she realized something. The sweater wasn't hers, but her brothers. Touya must of left it there somehow.

"Thanks." he ran into the bushes behind a tree to change since there was no restroom around the park where they were eating.

Even though Syaoran was hiding behind a tree, Sakura could still see him. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. 'Wow...' she wondered.

When she saw Syaoran come back outside, she blushed and looked away. Syaoran saw this and blushed at the same time. Then he glared.

"Wow. You are a big peeker Sakura." Sakura glared back at him playfully.

"Who asked you!" Syaoran smiled. He looked at his watch. "Hmm...it's getting late. Let's go home now huh? I'll pay if you give me a day to return the sweater back to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Let's go then." they walk to the corner of the street and called for a taxi.

The driver dropped Sakura off first, and Syaoran bid her good bye. Then Syaoran was dropped off and he thanked the driver and handed him the money.

Syaoran's new house.

"Li! You're back!" Della greeted him when he entered.

"Hey kid. Remember yesterday? When I talked to you about stamina?"

Syaoran nodded. "Well, I think you have enough stamina for now. Because it's the best I've seen."

Della came over and sat down next to Hank. "Li. We're afraid to tell you this, but we're going to have to leave you." Syaoran's eyes went wide open. "What!"

"You see, we've adopted many children. And we let them all go once we think their ready."

"So you were just training me!" Hank nodded. "We once had a child. He was just like you. But one night, he was kidnaped and killed." Della started to cry a bit. Hank wrapped his arms around her.

"We were depressed. But we couldn't let that slow down our daily life. So we dedicated our lives and extra time to train teens and children to protect themselves."

"But you saw that I had training. Why do you have to train me?"

"People who train doesn't mean that they always get it. We wanted to make sure you understood and you did."

"And what you did last night proved it all." Syaoran went wide-eyed.

"You know what I did? You know the truth!"

"Yes. It was wrong, but reasonable. Either of us would of done or in this case, said the same thing." Hank nodded. "You'll be leaving in an hour. Start packing kid. And remember us."

Syaoran nodded. He went upstairs and packed then came downstairs.

"Syaoran." Syaoran realized that he wasn't called by "Li" anymore. "Yeah?"

"Have one last home dinner before you go." Della said, holding up a plate full of Chinese dishes. Syaoran smiled. "I'd love to."

He sat down and ate. He was quite impressed that people like them could actually make Chinese food.

After dinner it was time to go. The people had come to take him. He turned to Hank and Della.

"Thank You sir. You've taught me a lot."

"Sure thing kid." he shakes Syaoran's hand and pats his shoulder. "It was nice workin' with ya."

Syaoran gave Della a hug. Della hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "We'll miss you. And be good with your new guardian."

"And remember, if your new guardian harasses you, just call or tell us and we'll tell them what to do next time."

"Right. And remember to come by and visit anytime."

Syaoran smiled and left.

In the car

'I'm starting to feel like a traveler. Moving from one place to another.'

"Okay kid. We got your new home down and we're taking you there right now."

"Okay."

The ride was short since the house was nearby.

"Okay, here we are kid. We're going to wait here until you give us an okay sign to show everything's okay. Got that?"

"Got it." he turned around to see what house. He almost fainted to see who's house it was.

"No way..."

**Ohohen:** Hi! Boy, this chapter was nine pages! Way longer then the others! Well, I think you kinda know what's gonna happen next. But hey, it's a good story right? Well, review! Oh, and thanks to the people who reviewed before! I'll try to update some more. Or in this case, I'm always updating, once I get done typing. So I really should type faster huh? And I think some part of the chapter kind of get's boring and wrong. Please excuse it. I was starting to get lazy at the time.

And if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, try to ignore them...please?


	5. HUWRIM

1**Big bold letters: The Return of Ohohen! Prepare for something...something...**something? Oh well. I'm back for another chapter that's what's important!

**Disclaimer: **Me not own CCS...CLAMP do...do you want me to try to say it in Cantonese? Hmm...I'll try...CCS m hie gnow geh. CCS hie CLAMP geh. OKAY! That is the first and last

time I am doing that.

On with Chapter 5!

**Stars and Love**

Chapter five: Hi um...which room is mine?

"No way..."

"What are ya waitin' for kid? Go in! The house won't bite."

Syaoran walks slowly out of the car...

That afternoon when Syaoran went home

"Hello Sakura. I have some news for you."

Touya looked alert. "Cover your ears Kaijuu! And I'm serious! This could make you pass out! It made me pass out!"

"Now Touya, don't say that. Listen Sakura, and I am very proud of the deed I've done."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Deed? What deed?"

"I have adopted a child."

Sakura's face turned pale then she calmed down. "A boy or girl? How old?"

"Your age and boy." Touya said. 'Thank god it's not another girl. We have enough trouble in this house.' he thought.

Sakura's face turned pale. The she passed out. "Oh boy..."

"Don't worry Sakura! He'll be here any minute so you don't have to be so exited to pass out on us!" Touya rolled his eyes. 'Ever since _when _did you become this dense!'

Touya picked Sakura up and took her into her room. "Lucky." he murmured. "You can sleep through this while I gotta face the new twirp." he walks away thinking.

"Hey, I think I should try to pass out and fall asleep too! Yeah!" he called down to Fujitaka.

"_Fake yawn. _Hey dad! I'm getting tired! I'm gonna take a nap. I'll be upstairs if you need me!" he walked into his room. 'Like I'm gonna wake up to meet the new kid.'

"But Touya!" the door slams shut. Fujitaka sighs.

Nearby a women figure with long dark hair drifting about stands behind Fujitaka. "You did a good deed. I'm very proud of you."

It just happens that Nadesiko was passing by to check on her family. How sweet no?

End of Sakura comes home

(Hey, that reminds me of Snoopy come home...)

The door opens. "Ah! Hello there! Are you hungry? I just made some dinner!" Syaoran stares at the man with glasses.

"Um no. No thanks. I already ate."

"Well you must be tired. Let me tell some people to guide you to your room okay?"

"Sure." Syaoran hopes it wasn't-

"TOUYA! Wake up! Come down here immediately" 'Darn it.' Touya thought.

The same boy that Syaoran saw this morning came down "Yeah-WHAAAT!"

He glared at Syaoran. "It's you! Dad! You adopted him!"

Fujitaka smiled. "I guess you've already met huh? Well then..." 'Please do not tell-'

"SAKURA!" 'Darn it.'

"Touya, get your sister down here."

"But she's not feeling well! She passed out!"

"Carry her down."

Touya grumbled and mumbled. He walked upstairs and picked Sakura up and took her downstairs. He layed her on the couch. "Sakura, wake up." he said.

Sakura opened her eyes. "What just happened?" she sat up. She saw Syaoran.

"Syaoran, why are you here with all your things? Oh did you know what my dad did? He just adopted another boy into our family! Doesn't that suck? When I already have one large problem in this house!" she said, pointing to Touya. Touya mumbled and glared.

Syaoran's face turned red of what she said. He wasn't mad, or blushing either. "Um...Sakura...your dad adopted me."

Sakura stirred for a moment. The she fell on the couch again.

Half hour later

"Hooo..." Sakura moaned. "Where am I?" she looked up. She wanted to faint again. Everyone, Syaoran, Touya, and Fujitaka were standing over her. Her father spoke first.

"Hi honey. Do you feel better now?" Sakura blinked.

"Yeah Kaijuu. It's been half an hour and some one has to wait till you wake up till' we take the new kid up to **my **room." Touya looked annoyed and glared at his father.

"Well, now, you don't expect me to tell him to sleep in Sakura's room do you?" Syaoran and Sakura blushed. "I don't think you would be comfortable either."

"Whatever." Touya mumbled. Sakura looked up.

"So, your gonna sleep in Touya's room?" Syaoran nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. You better get to sleep now. It's a school night. And Syaoran I already transferred you to the school nearby. Since your old school's so far away."

"Yeah. Sure. Um...I'm going upstairs."

"Um Touya, go lead Syaoran upstairs to his room."

"You mean **my **room."

"**Both **of you's room." (A/N: Is that correct grammar...?)

Touya cursed under his breath as he lead Syaoran up to his room. "This is stupid. Thank god he didn't adopt a girl." he looked at Syaoran. "But your just as bad as one."

Syaoran ignored him and looked away. "Your sleeping on the floor kid."

"He's sleeping on the bed Touya." Touya's dad has good ears. Touya grumbled.

"Fine. You sleep on the extra bed, and I'll sleep on my own. And do **not **call me big bro or big brother or anything. If you do, you'll end up looking like a rabbit by the time I'm done with you."

Syaoran looked away annoyed. "And don't you even think about messn' with my sister kid. You'll be half way to China if you do."

"Great." Syaoran answered this comment. "I'll be happy there."

"Hey kid, just because my dad adopted you, doesn't mean I can't toss you out the window."

Syaoran shot back. "I'd like to see you try without throwing yourself out."

"Why you lil'-" the door opens.

"Hey um Syaoran, my dad says that you can fight back at Touya if he does something wrong to harass you. Just don't get hurt." she paused. "And it's getting kinda late. Why don't you take a shower and get some shut eye huh?" she said in a soft and to Syaoran, sweet and cute voice.

"Um...sure, thanks." Sakura smiled and glared at Touya then shut the door.

"Saved by a kaijuu." he glares at Syaoran. "Don't think you got away kid. I'm watching your every move. Especially when your near my sis. Don't try to start something kid."

Syaoran smirked. "I already did." Touya got really mad and started to fume. (Anime style.) But before he could do anything, Syaoran shut the door as he walked to the showers and Touya ended up ramming into the wall. "Ow..." he muttered.

'Okay, what was that for? Are you saying that you already like her after not even two full days of being friends?'

other voice

'Well...you gotta like someone sooner or later bud. You don wanna be caught without a girlfriend when your in college...or it's hello to the teasing days.'

'Yeah...I guess so.'

Syaoran was puzzled but agreed with what he thought. He liked Sakura. Or loved sakura. Weather he liked it or not. Even though he's been friends with her for a night and a half. Well something like that. 'Hmm...but hold it. You're going to school tomorrow. There's gonna be a lot of chicks that are gonna drool over you. Just like the last school. But the girls there sucked. And if Sakura's so cute, then there must be a million at school around here! So I think you should just put Sakura on the "like" list. You shouldn't jump to love so fast'

Syaoran took a bath and got ready for bed. By the time he got back into his room, Touya was already asleep. He lied down on his bed and sighed. 'What a life.'

He was about to fall asleep until a noise woke him up. 'PLEEASE don't let it be another dumb robber. Wait, robbers don't get into the house that fast enough to walk down the hallway.' he got up from bed quickly but quietly so he wouldn't wake up Touya to make him suspect he's up to something. He looked out the door. He just missed him. But then he heard a noise at the porch. There was a window in his room so he could see the porch clearly. He walked over and took a peek outside.

But before he could, Iight came out and went right through the window which was being opened by Syaoran. "Iight! Where'd you come from." Iight didn't respond but just flew outside.

Syaoran opened the window quietly and looked outside. There it was, the porch, right to his right. He looked closer and focused on to the area where Iight was floating around. He couldn't see much but he could tell there was a figure there on the porch. It seemed to be playing with Iight until Iight stopped and landed on the figure's head, like it always does.

This time Syaoran could see who it was. It was Sakura. She was the one who walked down the hallway. She was the one who was playing with Iight. She stared into the sky. Then she murmured something that Syaoran couldn't hear. He leaned forward, but went a little too much...

_PLOP_

"Ow." Sakura looked over at where he heard the sudden noise. It scared her. She thought it was a ghost and looked away. She stuttered.

"W-w-what are you! W-who are you!" she covered her ears and hid her face between her knees. Syaoran smirked. He walked over it Sakura. He leaned very close to her ear.

"It's me." a chill went up Sakura's spine. She tried to shake it off and she shoved Syaoran away. Not knowing it was him. "Get away!"

"It's me Sakura!" Sakura stopped. She looked over at the figure who had one hand on the ground and the other rubbing his head. "I just hit my head on the rocking patio chair." (A/N: I don't know what those are called. Anyone who knows please tell me if you review.)

Sakura's mouth dropped wide open. She ran over to Syaoran. "Thank god it was you not some ghost!" she hugged him real tight. Syaoran turned beet red.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "You said you hurt your head?" she said, patting his head like a dog. "Where?"

"Right here. I hit it twice when I fell out the window." Sakura's eyes were wide. "You fell out the window! Why!"

Syaoran didn't want her to know that he fell out because he wanted to hear what she was saying, so he told a fib. "Um...I was looking for Iight. He disappeared when I was talking to him and flew out the window."

"Oh. Well. It looks like your heads pretty much okay. Probably just a minor bruise." she said, rubbing his head. She didn't notice that she was still in his arms. She was too comfortable in his arms even though she was sitting on the hard concrete that her father had put down for the rocking, patio chairs.

'Ever since when did you start to hug her Syaoran?' he thought. Even though Sakura didn't notice, he did.

Sakura was enjoying this; rubbing her hand against Syaoran's already messy hair. She liked the feeling rubbing her hand against his chestnut brown hair. 'What are you doing Sakura! Rubbing his head like that. Oh gosh you better stop.' she did. When she realized what she was doing to Syaoran.

"Oh! Sorry. I guessed I got carried away." she blushed. She still didn't notice she was still in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Carried away? By what?" he had a really playful but curious tone in his voice.

"Um...uh..." Sakura didn't want Syaoran to know that she liked to touch him. Which was probably why she couldn't tell that she was **still **in his arms.

"Well?"

"I liked your hair." 'SAKURA, THAT IS THE LAMEST EXCUSE FOR THE PHRASE, "I LIKE YOU" CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE?'

Syaoran burst out laughing. "Are you _sure_ there isn't anything else you wanna say? Cause it sounds to me that you just lied." 'Like you lied to her? Well, it was a good one at least. I mean, "I like your hair"? You gotta admit that's kinda lame.'

"Is there something you're keeping away from me?" he asked again.

"Uh...no?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No, you take that as a no."

"You are keeping something from me aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, I'm all ears Sakura."

Sakura sighed. 'Well...telling part of the truth wouldn't hurt I guess...'

"I'm glad that I met you as a friend Syaoran Li. Very happy."

"Oh. Is that all?" Syaoran inched his face towards hers. "Um...no but I'm not telling."

"Oh well. I can't force you, but I'll tell you this. If I don't find out now, I'll find out sooner or later." he paused. "So...do you come out here every night?"

"No. Only on weekends and days where a whole lot of things happen."

"So is it that a whole lot of things happen or is it that it's because it's a weekend."

"Both."

"Oh. I understand." Sakura looked up at Syaoran. She still didn't notice she was still in his arms.

"You do?"

"Well, from the point when I met you yeah."

"Oh. I guess so huh?"

Sakura looked up in the sky. Syaoran did the same but he looked over to see Iight. He noticed, that for some reason, Iight seemed to be a lot brighter.

He decided to ask Sakura if she noticed, but before he could, Sakura was asleep against his shoulder. He poked her.

"Sakura, wake up." Sakura didn't move.

"Your gonna be late for school tomorrow." Sakura did nothing.

"Come on now." No response.

After a couple brief moments of trying to wake up sleeping beauty, Syaoran gave up. So, he would did what anyone would do if they were a couple. He carried her up to her room.

'Thank god she's light. And pretty.' he remembered that day when one of his old school friends set him up with this fat girl.

Flashback

"Hey Dell. Wake up. Dell?" Syaoran couldn't wake her up. 'Well. Just take her up to her room and leave. It's as easy as that. You are stronger ever since you finished training.'

Syaoran slipped his arms under her neck and knees and **tried** to pick her up.

'Holy crap she's heavy! How much does she weigh? Nine to the tenth power or nine to the ten millionth power!' he started to drag her up to her room slightly. And dropped her on her bed. By the time he was done Della was awake.

"Oh Syaoran you shouldn't have! Come here!" she said in this big fat person voice.

"Umm...I gotta go Della." but before he could take one step, Della grabbed his arms and kissed him. Like a pig kiss.

"Bye sweety."

"...yuck." Syaoran mumbled as he wiped his lips with his sleeve.

The next day Syaoran called his friend to help. Nyoko (A/N: I just made up some name. Don't tell me how to spell it. It's a name for Pete's sake.) Had a boyfriend, but agreed to help.

She decided to be his pretend girlfriend until Della got over him. Her boyfriend trusted Syaoran and knew nothing was going on with Nyoko and Syaoran. Nyoko loved her boyfriend too much.

Della finally got over Syaoran and decided to go on a diet. It worked. And she became one of the most popular girls in school. Syaoran still didn't like her one way or another. But they became friends.

End of Flashback

Syaoran laid Sakura on her bed and covered her with her with her with her bed sheets. Sakura was a deep sleeper and went on sleeping. Syaoran put his head near hers and stared. Then he placed a kiss on her cheek. He walked out the door after that moment and headed towards his room. Or Touya's room.


	6. First Day of School

**H**iiiiiiii! I'm back! Back for another chapter! I'm starting to think that I shouldn't rate this story as K+ but as T. But I think I'll stick with K+ because I don't really like reading T stories but some T stories are good you know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I say me don't own CCS or CC. So stop staring if you are.

ON TO CHAPTER FIVE.

**Stars and Love**

Chapter Six: First Day of School

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEEEP..._

"School day...oh?" Sakura looked around. 'Why am I in my room? I thought I was...Syaoran!'

Sakura got dressed and brushed her teeth. She put on her casual school uniform and went downstairs.

"Good morning Sakura. Did you have a good sleep?" Sakura smiled at her dad. "Yes. Very good sleep." she looked at Syaoran who was smiling back at her. She smiled.

"Well. Get some breakfast."

"Yeah dad."

She sat down next to Touya and Syaoran and started to eat. Touya finished first.

"Well. I'm going dad."

"Bye Touya."

Touya left out the door.

Sakura finished eating and then Syaoran. He would of eaten a bit faster if everything was chocolate. Sakura went upstairs to grab some books and left.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye Sakura. Have a good day at school."

Sakura headed out the door and started to walk.

Moments later she saw Syaoran ahead of her. "Syaoran! Wait up!"

She ran towards him and slowed down.

"Wow. You're a fast runner."

"Thanks. About last night. How did I get in my room?"

"Uh..." Syaoran blushed. "I carried you."

"You did! Syaoran you shouldn't have!"

"You couldn't or **wouldn't** wake up. So I carried you up."

"Well, thanks. You should of just left me."

"Now Sakura, I thought you knew me long enough to know that I would never do that."

"Well..."

"Hey, you weren't heavy. Unlike some people."

"Like...who?"

"Well...my friend..." Syaoran told her the story of Della. She burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious! You literally dragged her up! And she still didn't wake up!"

"Yup."

"Wow. You must of trained hard then huh?"

"Uh...you can put it that way."

"Oh and you only have a short week of school."

"Oh? Why?"

"Wednesday is that last day of school. And the prom night. They cut the year short."

"Oh. So three days of school huh?"

"M hm." Sakura nodded.

"Well, is that all for prom night?"

"Well we decided to do something that other schools don't do so we're having a day to give presents to one special person."

"Have to?"

"Yup."

"Well, who are you going to give it to?"

"Give what?"

"Your present."

"Oh. Well, last year we had our own present day and me and tomoyo gave presents to each other. But then we decided to make an agreement that we give the present to the person we love most. And it can't be us unless we don't have one."

"Oh. Interesting."

"You can put it that way."

Sakura arrived at school. And sat down while Syaoran waited outside the hall for their teacher. (A/N: I don't know how they do it. Just pretend they do it like this for now.)

Sakura looked around the room. "I wonder where Syaoran's gonna sit? There aren't any empty seats." she looked around more carefully. "Except for the seat behind me. And the seat behind Tomoyo."

Sensei came in. "Class, quiet down. I have an announcement to make. We have two new transfer students. Please step in gentlemen." the girls cooed. "Gentlemen! That means they're boys! Oh I hope their cute!"

Two boys walked in. On with chestnut hair and amber eyes, the other, glasses, dark hair and grey eyes walked in. Every single girl got hearts in their eyes when they saw them.

That is, everyone except Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo waved at Eriol who was waving to her first. 'I guess that's the kid that the manager was talking about earlier. They seem to be pretty good friends.'

Sakura looked at Syaoran, who was smiling at Sakura. Sakura gave him her famous smile, which made Syaoran blush a bit.

"Please welcome Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li. Why don't you introduce yourselves and tell us about your old schools prom."

"Okay. I'll start. I come from England and at my school, we do waltz at my school. Oh and my names Eriol Hiiragizawa. My father owns a designer's store at the mall nearby. Which is why I came here. And the only person I've met in this class is none other then the brilliant and not to say beautiful Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo blushed but then sweatdropped when she realized that all the half the girls in the classroom were glaring at her with a jealous look.

"My names Syaoran Li. I'm born in Hong Kong and moved here when I was two. I did training when I was three and I live with Sakura Kinomoto."

"So you were adopted Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded.

"And in my other school we only had a causal prom."

"Okay. That was very interesting. Now, let's get started with class. Now where to sit..." Sensei looked around and spotted two empty desks. "Hiiragizawa sit behind Daidouji and Li sit behind Kinomoto. Ladies please raise your hands." Sakura and Tomoyo raised their hands.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura and sat down. Sakura turned around. "Looks like you'll be sitting here for three whole days. Hope that's not too much."

"Of course not. It's worth it."

"Oh really? Why?"

"I get to watch all the girls stare at me and try to determine which girl is cute enough to be my girlfriend. I don't wanna get teased in college you know."

For some reason Sakura's face fell after hearing this. 'Why are you feeling like this? Just because he want to scam on other girls doesn't mean you have to be like this! Why do you feel like this Sakura! You're not jealous are you? Of what?"

Enter Tomoyo and Eriol

"Tomoyo, I can call you Tomoyo right?"

"Of course...Eriol." Eriol smiled.

"I apologize for how I acted in front of the class. I must of-"

"Oh no worries! It just took me by surprise that's all." she replied happily, remembering all the angry girls.

"Well, after school, can we meet by the bench?"

"Of course! I'll see you then okay?"

"Okay."

Nearby Syaoran was watching their conversation.

After School

"Oh my gosh! There's Syaoran!" A girl cried when Syaoran walked pass them.

"Look again girl, there's Eriol! Now that's what you call tall, dark, and handsome!"

"Whatever, I still think..."

Syaoran sighed. All the girls here were pretty stupid. Not to say ugly either. 'Thank god I'm only going to school for three days. I'd be dead if it were any longer.'

He walked outside and decided to climb some trees. He looked around. 'Bingo!' he looked at the large Sakura tree outside. He ran towards it and went up. He leaned against it and sighed. 'You haven't met one friend yet. That is, only Sakura. That's the only actual friend you have now. For three whole days. How about Tomoyo? She seems to be pretty nice. It seems like Tomoyo and Sakura are the only ones that rise higher then the other girls.'

Syaoran looked around the school at the girls. 'Ugly, ugly, ew...' he stopped and saw a girl that seemed to be like him. Wasn't pretty but good enough to be a friend. She had black hair that were tied up in two buns. 'Chinese?' he watched her walk up to Sakura and started to walk. They were talking for a moment then waved goodbye.

'I guess their friends. Sakura is a pretty friendly, so I'm not surprised why she has so many friends.' he watched her walk around. She seems to be looking for someone. Then he realized something. Tomoyo wasn't with her. He saw them chatting in class but couldn't hear much except for "sorry" and "at the bench" from Eriol and "worries" and "okay" from Tomoyo. He paused and thought about Eriol. 'Didn't think there would be another new guy besides me today. Some coincidence.'

Syaoran heard a noise under him. He looked down, it was Sakura. She was talking to herself.

"Where is that Tomoyo? This is the first time after school that I can't find her." she started to mumble some more stuff. Then out came "I wish Syaoran was here. I kinda liked it when I was in his arms last night. Too bad he's not here." Syaoran only heard part of this comment. Like he heard his name and "arms" also with "not here".

'Am I having hearing problems? You keep on hearing parts of sentences not the whole sentence.

Syaoran smiled. " I'm right here."Sakura looked up. "Syaoran! I didn't notice you there! Wait, how long have you been there?"

Syaoran jumped down. "I was here before you came I'll tell you that."

Sakura had a shocked expression. "What did you hear!"

"Um...I heard you say that you were looking for Tomoyo and I heard you say my name, "arms", and "not here". That's about it. Is the last sentence private?"

"Uh...no..." she said in a soft voice. Syaoran knew she was hiding something by now.

"What is it? You were talking about last night huh? You were saying that you wished I was here with you because you were lonely huh?"

"So what if I do?"

"It means that you may be treating me more then a friend."

"So what if I'm your friend?" she had this playful voice. 'Please don't let him catch on to me!'

"Friends stick together."

Sakura paused. "You know where Tomoyo is?"

"Yup."

"Where is she!"

"I'll tell you, if you do two things for me." 'Oh boy. Whatever it is it's gonna be horrible.'

"Okay fine." she grumbled.

"First, I'm gonna plant a kiss on your cheek so that the stupid and ugly girls around us get jealous. Not to mention boys." he said in a low whisper.

"Kiss! But-wait, boys!"

"Your more popular at this school then you think Sakura. I don't know their names but I just know they do like you enough to love you."

"Enough to ask me to the prom?"

"You bet'ya."

"Fine."

"Two. I think I want to bring you along to spy on Tomoyo. She's doing something and I want you to see. And your pretty lucky because you're the first friend that I know in this school."

"Oh...spying huh?" she giggled. Syaoran went over and kissed her; on the wrong place. He lied to her and did it on the lips, not the cheek. Sakura was fuming.

'Liar!' she was going to pull away, but she couldn't. She felt like she was flying. 'Damn. I never knew that Syaoran was such a good kisser! And stop cussing! It's bad!'

Syaoran pulled away and looked behind them in the bushes. All the girls that were about to jump on him and ask for a date at the prom or any other place stomped away. All the boys that were about to do the same to Sakura did the same.

Sakura stared at Syaoran, who was laughing hard, but not hard enough for the girls and boys to hear and realize it was a prank.

"Did you see thier face Sakura! They were mad! And jealous! What a first day of school! I mean that was like hilairious Sakura!"

"You lied!" She hollered. Syaoran looked at her with a smirk.

"Before I thought it was only three boys and three girls, since I saw that the bushes were three times larger on one side, three times larger on the other. But then just when I was going to do it on the cheek, I saw 14 more on the other side. So I decided to do it somewhere else. Cheeks just wouldn't do it. Did you not like it?"

"I...liked it. But it's just that..."

"Oh! I'm your first! Sorry Sakura!"

"Hey, um don't worry. It was...fun. But don't count on doing it again. We're just friends. But you being my first is a lot better then any of the other 10 boys that just ran out of hiding. Some I didn't even know."

"WELL LUCKY ME." Sakura kicked him. "Okay! Okay! I'll stop. Now let's go find Tomoyo."

School benches

Sakura and Syaoran walked over to the benches. They tried to find somewhere to hide.

"The bushes didn't work. How about the trees?"

"Trees!" Sakura wasn't so sure. Syaoran sighed and smiled. "I'll help you."

They went to a nearby tree and climbed up. Syaoran first, then Sakura with the help of Syaoran. The tree was far enough for Eriol and Tomoyo not to notice, but close enough to hear and see what they were doing. And saying.

"Oh! So this must be that Eriol kid that the manager was talking about!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Duh! He came in here earlier as a new student like me! And what about the manager?"

"We met his dad at the mall on Saturday. He said his name was "Eriol"

"Oh." Syaoran said, looking a Eriol.

"But I never seen him before. I've only heard about him. Never thought he'd be this popular enough to make girls drool."

"Like me?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone did but you. I smiled and you did the same. Some girls were dumb enough to think I was doing my special smile at them."

"Oooo...Special smile!"

"Yeah. I only do it to my friends."

"Then I must be veeerry special." she said sarcastically.

"You are." he mumbled. 'Very special.'

"Come again? I couldn't hear."

"I said...um...let's go hear what their jabbering about."

"Oh, yeah."

Spying on Eriol and Tomoyo

"So Tomoyo, I didn't know that we were going to be in the same class. We just met last Sunday."

"Yeah. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"About the prom. In three days Tomoyo! Do we have to bring a friend?"

"Um...I'm not sure...but I would if you don't wanna be lonely."

"Well..." he smiled a sneaky smile. "Who are you going with Tomoyo?"

"Um...I would go with Sakura, but we agreed that we would go with the person that we loved most this year. But if we can't find one at the end, we go with each other."

"Oh...well...I happened to be going too. Why don't I bring you as a friend Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo had a surprised look but it came with a smile. "What!"

"Well? Would you like to come?"

Syaoran looked around. The bushes had bumps in them. "Sakura, look." he pointed near the bushes. "Your school has a lot of spies."

Sakuragiggled. "Yeah! You're right!"

"I'd love to come with you Eriol!"

"Then it's settled. We'll go together on the prom night."

"But Sakura...oh I know! We'll set her up with someone!"

"I got just the person." Eriol whispered in her ear. "Brilliant! They'd be the perfect match!"

Sakura was so into this on finding out who they were going to set her up with she almost fell off the tree. And she did, that is until Syaoran caught her and prevented her from falling. 'It had better be someone I know...like...like...like Syaoran! I hope it is him...I wonder if he feels the same way about me? That I'll never know. Even**if** we live together.'

"Hey, no thank you for helping you up?"

"Well. It was for your own good. If they found me on the floor, Tomoyo knows well enough that I can't climb trees without help. And I would tell them you were with me because you didn't help me up. But thanks anyway. Overall it's better then breaking my neck."

"Well...who exactly is your friend and her boyfriend going to set you up with."

"Well, whoever it is, he better not be fat. Like your date." she said jokingly, remembering Della.

"Yeah! Better not! Because I'm not going to be there to help you drag him up the stairs! You had better get the firemen for backup!"

They both burst out laughing. And they **both **fell out the tree. Lucky for them Eriol and Tomoyo had went home at the sign of the final bell.

Sakura had landed on top of Syaoran, even though it was supposed to be the other way.

"Ow." Syaoran was still kinda laughing when he fell off. "Thank god you're not Della."

Sakura started to laugh again and helped Syaoran up to take him home. She started to rub his head again. Not to mention where he hurt himself on the back.

Walking home

"Sakura! Are you getting addicted with rubbing my head again! My hairs already messy enough you know!"

"Oh sorry. But I think it's your hair and eyes that match which make girls drool."

"But you don't have proof. I mean, you're a girl and you don't drool."

"Because I'm not stupid like them."

"Well, you got that right." They started to laugh again.

While walking, Sakura suddenly stopped. She grabbed Syaoran's hand to make him stop, and then let go. "What?"

"Remember this place?"

Syaoran looked around. "Isn't this-"

"Yup. I remember you looking at me. It gave me the creeps."

"Well soorry."

"But don't worry. We're friends so eh heh, don't bring up the past."

"I'd love to."

"Let's go home. You make one comment last so long."

"Good for me huh?"

"Whatever."

"_Whatever." _Syaoran mimicked. Sakura glared at him. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

**Ohohen: **Um...did you like this chapter? I'm starting to think that I should change the summary. The story doesn't really match the summary that much. The only chapter that does is chapter five. But hey, it's a good story no? I'll try to update some more. And thank your for those of you who reviewed. I get so jumpy when I get reviews. Too bad my first story I only had two. But it was a one-shot. So I'm not surprised. Hey! I'm a beginner you know! RR please. So the story is really getting off topic. But I'm really bad for summaries. The titles okay, but still...I need some ideas people! Hey did you know that this story was **nine** pages long? I didn't think you wanted to know that.


	7. Chapter 7

1I'm not happy. I am eligible to buy a whole set of CCS manga, but my parents won't let me. Even if I find the cheapest price online. I understand that they don't really trust buying products online but how can they be so certain? Well anyways, it's time for another chapter. And I think I'm gonna take away the summary. It really sucks and it doesn't really match the story. Even though the story goes along perfectly...I think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does. No humor in this disclaimer. Even if you read it in the first place. I think it's kinda obvious that you don't own it. If you did, your name would be "Clamp" not Ohohen.**

Read and Review please. sigh

**Stars and Love**

Chapter Seven: Chapter seven (I can't think of a good name.)

"It looks like Touya's not home." Syaoran walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"He's probably at Yukito's house. He's at his house often." Sakura answered, sitting next to him. They were sitting on the smaller couch, even though they sat on opposite ends, Syaoran blushed when he realized that they were so close.

"Oh." He said, looking away.

"I'm bored. I have nothing to do. Got any ideas?" Sakura said, sighing.

"Nope."

"Well, I think I'll just go to Tomoyo's. Care to join?"

"She doesn't mind?"

"To her, it's the more the merrier. Especially when it comes to her mother. But she's not home often."

"Oh. Count me in."

Syaoran stood up and started to walk to the door with Sakura behind him. He was about to open the door until...

_WHAM!_

Syaoran fell on the floor. Touya had just opened the door. Hard.

"Syaoran! Are you okay!" Sakura asked trying to help him up.

"I'm fine. I think."

"Touya! Watch where your going!"

"I was coming in to the house kaijuu. Is that a crime?"

"Well you didn't have to open it hard! And don't call me kaijuu."

"I thought you weren't home yet."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes and helped Syaoran get to his feet. Touya walked into the kitchen.

"You got a big bruise on you forehead and your cheek. It's kinda purplish."

"No wonder." he said, rubbing his cheek. "I feel kinda dizzy."

"Do you need to go doctor's?"

"Um no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's just go to Tomoyo's for the day."

"Okay then."

Walking to Tomoyo's

"Syaoran you look like you wanna faint!" Sakura exclaimed anxiously.

"I hope Tomoyo has some place to rest at her place."

"Oh she does. Trust me."

"I hope I can." he said. Almost stumbling to the floor.

"Hey! Be careful! We're almost there!"

"We better be."

Tomoyo's mansion

Sakura clicks on the button and talks quietly. "This is Sakura. Tomoyo's friend."

A beep responds and a camera behind them rotate to their direction. The gates open. And Tomoyo runs out.

"Sakura-chan! Li?" She said, helping Sakura with Syaoran.

Inside Tomoyo commands a maid to help with Syaoran's wound.

"What happened Sakura? Li is really hurt!" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Touya opened the door really hard and it hit Syaoran."

"Then he must of opened the door really hard!"

"You can say that again." and unexpected voice mumbled.

"Syaoran! Are you feeling any better?" Sakura was the first to respond.

"Yeah. A lot better. Thanks Daidouji." Tomoyo smiled.

"Tomoyo. Just call me Tomoyo. A friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine."

"Great." 'Geez! No wonder that Eriol guy likes her so much.'

"So are you hungry Li?"

"After what just happened? Heck no! My cheeks too swollen to bite."

"Oh. Well, we'll be in the living room if you need us." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran blushed.

Tomoyo walked out the door with Sakura. "So Sakura, I made some chocolate pudding for the first time! You wanna try some?"

Syaoran's ears perked up when he heard "chocolate".

"I DO!" Syaoran hollered. Sakura and Tomoyo looked back at him and sweatdropped.

"I thought you said that your cheek was too swollen to bite."

"Pudding doesn't need to be chewed. I'll take that please." he said smiling a big, big grin.

"Haha. Sure Syaoran." Sakura went into the kitchen with Tomoyo and got some pudding.

"Tomoyo just wait for me in your living room."

"Okay."

Sakura walked into Syaoran's room and handed Syaoran some chocolate. Syaoran took it and started eating. He smiled real big.

"This is great!" he smiled. But this time, his smile was a bit too big.

"Ow." he said, rubbing his cheek.

Sakura looked up. "Hey, be careful will ya?" she said rubbing his cheek softly. Syaoran blushed. She was about to take her hand off her cheek but Syaoran grabbed it.

"Syaoran? Is there a problem?" Syaoran mumbled "n-no."

Syaoran stared deep into Sakura's green eyes. Sakura stared and did the same thing. She leaned closer, and closer, and closer...

"SAKURA!" Syaoran and Sakura jumped. Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand. Sakura ran out the door. "Coming!"

Syaoran sighed. 'So close...yet so far."

Living Room

"Look Sakura! It's a commercial for the fashion magazine!" She pointed towards the here wide screen TV when Sakura came out. Sakura fell on the floor.

"You called me out for a commercial that I've already seen at home 24/7!" she fumed.

"Yeah. I was kinda exited. I haven't been watching TV lately so I just turned it on while I was waiting for you. What? Was it something important?" 'Maybe this won't be so hard after all.'

Sakura blushed a bit. "Um...no." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Sakura. You can tell me. I'm your best friend!"

Sakura grumbled. "FINE!" she walked over to Tomoyo and started to whisper in her ear.

"Oh...minor problem. You shouldn't be that worried. Just pretend it never happened. It's as simple as that. I do it all the time."

"Well...I guess. It's easier said then done." Sakura said, unsure.

"Here, I got some new movies that might take your mind off what happened. By the way, did he like my pudding?"

"He literally finished before I even gave the thing to him." she laughed a bit at her comment.

"Oh really? Then I must bring some for Eriol tomorrow." she said the last comment quietly.

"What? What did you say?" Tomoyo blushed. "Nothing!" Sakura made a weird face at her.

"Whatever you say Tomoyo."

Syaoran's room

'Hooooo...I can't believe I blew it like that! She's probably never gonna talk to me ever again! You shouldn't of made the move so quickly! She probably thinks that you're an idiot.' he stares at his hands. He feels his cheek. 'Her hands were so soft...and you just ruined it. Smooth.'

Syaoran sighed. "If it weren't for that stupid Touya slammin' that door in my face, I wouldn't of done that to Sakura, **and**,I wouldn't be in here right now. I would be eating delicious pudding like Sakura and Tomoyo. Instead I get one cup and I'm not probably going to get any more because of what happened. Real smooth. No delicious chocolate pudding.'

'I wonder what she's thinking after what happened to her. I hope she's not mad or anything. No, she wouldn't be mad. I think I know her long enough to know that she wouldn't be mad at something like that. I don't know how I'm gonna face her. I wonder what she's gonna do when she sees me?' he paused. 'I wonder what she's doing right now?' he stood up. 'A little peek wouldn't hurt. I guess...yeah.'

Syaoran walked out the door. 'Erm...which room is she in? And where's the living room?' he starts to walk around the hallway. 'What a mansion! I can't believe that Sakura doesn't get lost in this maze! Hm...she does have maids in here. I'll go ask them.'

Syaoran looks around the hallway. "No maids? Time for a walk." he walks straight ahead. 'If I go straight, then I won't get lost when I go back. That is, _if _I get lost.' he keeps walking and walking and walking...

"Dead end. Swweelll...well, woulnd't hurt to take a turn." he turned right, dead end, left, dead end, right, and straight. Walks on and on and on...

"STAIRS! YAY!" 'I finally found the stairs!' Syaoran walked down the long graceful flight of stairs. When he got to the bottom floor, he looked around and turned a left. (A/N: I know how you feel with all these directions and stuff...it's gonna stop.) He arrived in a big room, with a wide screen TV and some really expensive decor. On the couches were Sakura and Tomoyo, watching a movie; and eating chocolate pudding.

"Would you mind if I join?" Sakura looked up. She stared at him, but then spoke up.

"Of course we wouldn't! Come join the party! We were thinking that you might of gotten bored upstairs and was about to check on you. But since you came down..."

"Just watch the dumb movie for pete's sake!" Sakura looked at Tomoyo with an annoyed face. Then she gave Syaoran a smile. "Sit!" Syaoran smirked.

"I'm not a dog." Tomoyo looked at him with confused look. "But doesn't your name mean "little wolf" in Chinese?"

Syaoran nodded. "How'd you know?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Meiling. She's from Hong Kong."

"Long black hair in two buns?" Sakura looked surprised. "How'd you know what she looks like?"

"I was in a tree when you were talking to her."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "SPY! And you were the one who said how many spies we had around our school!"

"Well, me was better then them that day. Don't ya think?" Sakura pondered. "Oh yeah! That day! Boy you like to bring up bad memories."

"What? You said you liked it. And you said that it was better then anyone else doing it to you." he smirked. Tomoyo sat there with a confused look, feeling slow.

"Eh hem. What's going on? What happened? What's _it_?"

Sakura blushed a bit. She walked over to Tomoyo and whispered for a long time. Syaoran sighed. 'This is getting out fast. Too fast.'

"Please don't tell. There's nothing between us. We're just friends."

"Of course Sakura! You can trust me! I just can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed to Syaoran.

"Hey, they were hiding and were about to attack us. And me, I don't like people touching me so much. In less I really have feelings for them or they're related to me. Right now, not one's really related to me. Not even Sakura."

"Sakura? What do you mean not even Sakura?" Tomoyo felt slow.

"Well...if you were here today after school, I would of told you."

"Told me what?"

Sakura sighed. "My dad adopted Syaoran."

"OH MY GOSH. YOUR NOT SERIOUS!" Tomoyo's jaw dropped.

"We're serious." they said at the same time. "SO YOU'LL BE LIVING TOGETHER!"

Sakura and Syaoran nodded. "But we're not related. Still friends."

"Understood. By the way Tomoyo, Sakura was looking for you. Where were you?" Syaoran looked at Sakura with a simle.

"Yeah Tomoyo, tell us." Sakura said with a mischievous expression.

"Uh...I was...talking..." Tomoyo blushed.

"Well Tomoyo! We didn't know that you talk to yourself!" Syaoran had an enthusiastic look on his face.

"Yeah Tomoyo, I didn't know that you had an imaginary friend besides me!" Sakura wasn't the only one who was enthusiastic right now.

"Um...I was talking to...E...Eriol." she blushed.

"Go on..." Syaoran said, sitting next to Sakura.

"Yeah, Tomoyo, you can trust me. It's time for you to talk after all that I told you!"

"He asked me to...go to the...prom..with him."

"Ooohhhh..." Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time. They laughed. Sakura leaned towards Syaoran. "Do you think we should tell her?"

"Hmm...yeah."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at Tomoyo with a smile. "Sorry we put you on the spot Tomoyo, but we already knew that."

"WHAT! HOW!"

"Squirrels climb trees, did you know that Tomoyo?" Syaoran said to Tomoyo.

"So do monkeys." Sakura added.

"So you're the squirrel," she said, pointing to Syaoran. "And you're the monkey." she said to Sakura. "In a tree?" she flashed back at the scene that they were talking. Nearby there was...A TREE!

"YOU HEARD EVERY SINGLE WORD WE SAID!" she screamed.

"No, not exactly. We saw you whisper, so we didn't hear that part. But we go everything else."

"Thank god."

"But that was most important. What did you say about setting me up? Who is it first?"

"Not telling. It'd spoil the secret."

"Well answer this. Does she know him first of all?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure she does."

"Can you tell me?" Syaoran seemed to be tugging her with his tone.

"No."

"NO! WHY!"

"Because, I don't trust you. Yet."

Sakura and Syaoran made a face. "Fine." they huffed. Tomoyo laughed.

"You guys make people think you like...like two peas in a pod! You say things at the same time...ever since you came downstairs." Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

'Let's see who's turn it is to blush this time huh?' Tomoyo thought laughing.

Sakura and Syaoran brushed it off. "Let's just watch the movie!" they said, again, at the same time.

"O-okay" Tomoyo laughed out.

"But I think we should restart the movie. You know, to not leave Syaoran behind. We missed part of the movie too." she stood up and started to rewind.

"Tomoyo! Are you that slow? It's a DVD! Just stop and play it again!"

"Oh yeah, I knew that." she replied.

"Of course you did." She shot a glare back at Syaoran. Syaoran denied it.

Tomoyo pressed the play button and sat down.

"Uh, Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked, looking on the floor.

"You got any more chocolate pudding?"

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. "Of course!" Syaoran munched on his pudding.

Two hours later

Tomoyo stretched. "That was a good movie huh Sakura? I saved it to watch it with you."

There was no response. "Sakura?"

Sakura was asleep on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran had his head against hers at the same time.

"I guess the movie was too much for them." 'This won't be so hard after all.'

Tomoyo walked upstairs to grab some sheets and covered Sakura and Syaoran with a soft, pink and green sheet.

It was about nine at night and they were still asleep.

'Hmm...I don't think they'll be waking up for a while. Better call Mr. Kinomoto up.'

Tomoyo walked over to her phone.

"Hello? Mr. Kinomoto?"

Touya picked up the phone. "No this is Touya. Who is this?"

"Hello Touya? This is Tomoyo."

"Oh, it's you. What do you want? Sakura's not home right now. In fact, have you-"

"Sakura and Syaoran are at my house."

"You mean mansion."

"Yeah whatever. They're asleep and they haven't waken up. So they're going to have to sleep over if you don't mind. Don't worry, they'll be home by tomarrow."

"Okay." he hung up. 'Not even a good bye? Gosh, he's in a bad mood.'

She turned back at Sakura and Syaoran. She smiled and sighed. She walked back upstairs to her room and went to bed.

**Ohohen: Hey! It's another chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. And for Mizuki Hikari, I have no clue. I just had to find some way to make them live together. Marriage I thought was a bit too young, but they aren't actually related. And, I thought about something. 'What if you had a boyfriend but then you dad or parents didn't know and adopted him? What would you do?' so I just went with it. And besides. The summary is way off. So just go on with the story. You know, I'm starting to think I shouldn't continue the story anymore. I can't come up with a summary. Or a better title.**


	8. Doing the same thing and Meiling

1**YOU KNOW? SCRATCH THAT. I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY. I DON'T GIVE ABOUT A DUMB SUMMARY OR TITLE. AS LONG AS THE STORY'S GOOD THEN OKAY. DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER DUDE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**the end.

Okay, now I've gone overboard. I don't know what I was thinking to not continue the story. That was one of the stupidest ideas I've ever came up with! And for those of you who would like me to discontinue, BUG OFF. No one made you read my story ya know. The choice is yours. Not that anyone has ever told me that...but I don't really think I'm a good fiction writer. But still, wouldn't hurt to try!

**Stars and Love**

Chapter Eight: Chapter Eight. (I CANNOT THINK OF TITLE.what's with the capitalizing?)

_yawn_

'Where am I?...' Sakura was the first to wake up. Her head was comfy so she didn't move it.

'HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M AT TOMOYO'S STILL!' Sakura looked up without moving her head.

'Syaoran! On my head! Me on his shoulders!' she heard someone come downstairs. She kept quiet and decided to pretend sleep. She could whoever it was was coming towards them.

She felt someone shake Syaoran. "Syaoran, wake up! You'll be late for school!"

She realized that Syaoran didn't wake up. And she realized that the voice was Tomoyo's.

Tomoyo tried at least five more times before giving up. She sighed. 'Well, I can't wake up Sakura, that might hurt his head so...'

Tomoyo bent down and lowered her lips to his ear so she was sure Syaoran could hear her.

"Hurry Syaoran! Sakura is hurt! She got kidnaped and is being held hostage!" she whispered in his ear.

Luckily for Tomoyo she acted fast and removed her face from Syaoran's. Or she would of been seriously hurt in the face when Syaoran jerked up.

"Sakura!" he was about to stand up until he saw Tomoyo giggling. He glared. "What?"

"You wouldn't wake up so I told a fib."

"Where's Sakura?" he asked anxiously. Tomoyo laughed this time. "On(laugh)you(laugh)"

"Huh?" Syaoran stared. He noticed some weight on his shoulder. He blushed deep red.

"Oooo...bad Li. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Two things: shut up and help me." Tomoyo laughed.

'Scratch that. Make that four. Kill Tomoyo and...and...Sakura looks like an angel...'

Syaoran stared at Sakura. Sakura, who was still awake, noticed this and blushed a light shade of pink. She didn't move.

Tomoyo knew she wasn't asleep when she saw the blush. Even though Syaoran couldn't, weather she was on his shoulder or not.

Tomoyo walked up to Sakura and shook her a little. "Sakura, wake up. You'll be late for school."

Sakura sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes. "Good morning. Tomoyo, Sy-Syaoran."

She stuttered. 'Sakura want's to be an actor, thinking she can pretend to have just wake up like that.'

"I'm pretty much ready for school, so if you don't mind...MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Tomoyo snapped.

Syaoran and Sakura ran upstairs when they heard Tomoyo scream. It really woke them up. They didn't have to change since they were already in their school uniforms, so they just brushed their hair, brush their teeth...etc. (A/N: don't ask where Syaoran got his tooth brush. Let's just say he found a new one in a drawer for now. Same with the comb.)

Sakura and Syaoran ran downstairs. To munch on some breakfast.

"Thank god we're still not late." they said at the same time, munching on their pancakes.

'These pancakes are good!' they thought, at the **same time**.

They finished at the same time too.

**running **to school

'Please, please, please don't let us be late! Wait, us?' they thought at the **same time**. They looked at each other at the **same time** too.

But they ignored it and just went on their way.

At school

"WE'RE NOT LATE!" they sighed happily, **at the same time**.

Tomoyo and Eriol gave them a weird look.

"What?" they said at the **same time**.

"First you said everything and did everything at the **same time **like sitting down and talking at the **same time**.

They both blushed at the **same time**.

Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropped.

"Okay class, I'm going to pass out a form about the prom for your parents/guardian. Please give them to your parents/guardian before you attend the prom."

(A/N: I've never been to one before and I'm talking about one right now.)

The papers were about what you can wear at the prom. It was telling them not to wear something too showy and other stuff.

Sakura sighed. 'I would never wear that.' she said as she stared at the example. It was...erm...very showy. Like one half was see-through, the other just crossed over.

Syaoran sighed. 'Ripped pants? Is that even a choice?' he thought, staring at the example.

Tomoyo and Eriol could tell what they were thinking when they sighed, at the **same time**. They looked at each other and sweatdropped.

_briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Okay class, see you tomorrow." the class bid goodbye and went out to the hallway. It was the last class of the day and the school let them talk in the hallways before leaving, since they understand that they won't be seeing their friends for a while. And it was the last day of school, and the school, just so happened to like this class for this year. All the other years had a gang involvement. This year was gang-free.

Syaoran was putting his stuff in his locker. 'Last day of school is tomorrow. Gosh do days go by fast.'

"H-hi Syaoran." Syaoran looked behind him. "Eh heh, hi. W-what do you want?"

Every. Single. Girl got hearts in their eyes. "ARE YOU GOING TO THE PROM WITH ANYONE? I WOULD LOVE TO GO WITH YOU. CAN I GO OUT WITH YOU? WHERE DO YOU LIVE? LET'S GO TO THE MOVIES! I LOVE YOU SYAORAN-KUN! DON'T YOU LOVE ME TOO SYAORAN-KUN? YOU'RE SO CUTE! YOU'RE SO HOT!" all the girls cooed and touched his chest and ran their fingers through his hair and up his arms and chest. (em...how many? Like ten billion. The other half was with Eriol.)

"Well? Can you go with me?" a girl asked. All the others started to coo and coo and coo.

"He's not going with anyone." a bold voice spoke out. Syaoran turned his attention to the same black haired girl with her hair in buns he saw the other day.

"He's going with me." she said. Syaoran saw all the girls sigh. "That's not fair! We were here first!"

"You snooze you lose." the girl said. The girl wrapped her arm around his. The girls all sighed and glared at the girl. "Hmpf." the stuck their noses in the air.

"Preps. You can't stand them these days." she let go of Syaoran. "Hi, I'm Meiling Li."

Syaoran's eyes went wide. "Li? I'm Syaoran Li!" Meiling smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're cousins. But we don't live together. My parents are away so you'll have to live with who you live with now. And don't worry about your fanclub. That is, if you got someone to go with to the prom. And I'm not going with you either. I was just givin' you a hand. I got a boyfriend you know!"

"Wow. You're my cousin huh? Well, I guess I can trust you. I saw a picture of you in my parents photo album. They said you were my cousin. But they said you were in America."

"I was, but I came back to China. Then my parents decided to send me off to Japan."

"Why?"

"Dunno. But it was probably to look for my long lost cousin. His name is Syaoran Li."

She smiled. Syaoran laughed. 'I like her. Thank god she's my cousin and she has a boyfriend. I'm not surprised why. She's nice and funny.'

"Well, I got one more thing to tell ya before I go."

"Yeah? Go on."

"There is one more important reason why I'm not going with you to the prom. Even if I didn't have a boyfriend or not."

"Why?"

"You like Sakura. And I want you to go with her."

"But how did you-" Meiling cut him off.

"Nice meet'n ya cousin. Later!" she left and ran over to another boy. She grabbed his arms. Syaoran could still hear the conversation.

"I found my cousin!"

"That's great! So he's the new kid?"

"Yeah. I kinda helped him get out of the preppy group by saying he was going with me. But you know I was lying."

"Of course. Your Meiling Li and he's Syaoran Li. Your cousin alright."

Meiling smiled as she waved at Syaoran. Syaoran waved back.

Sakura ran up to him. She had saw the whole thing. She was...jealous.

"Who was that?" she asked in a jealous tone. Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"Isn't her name Meiling?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah. So?" she was still jealous. 'Damn you Sakura! Why are you jealous! And stop cussing! It's bad for the last #$ AHHH! Don't cuss! It's bad!'

"Let's go talk in a tree." he grabbed Sakura's hand and walked out to the same sakura tree. Sakura blushed but shook it off. 'Why the hell you shake it off Sakura! STOP CUSSING!'

Outside

"I can go up myself. I was just lying because I hurt my ankle the other day." she went up. Syaoran followed.

"You could of just told me. I would of still helped you up."

Sakura looked away. "Back to Meiling. What was she doing?"

"You seem mad. I thought you were friends with her. I saw that you were pretty friendly with her yesterday."

"How do you know?" she said, eyeing him in the eye.

"Because I saw you." he said, eyeing her in the eye.

"Oh. Well, what was going on? She was clinging on your arm! She has a boyfriend!"

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous! Why am I jealous! I'm not jealous! Jealous of what!" Syaoran sighed.

"You're jealous. You're jealous because you saw me with Meiling. That's why you're jealous."

"Fine! I'm jealous! There you happy!" she frowned and looked away. 'WHAT THE &$# IS WRONG WITH YOU! STOP CUSSING!' She pinched herself metally.

"No, because that's not the story." he explained. He told her everything that happened and what she said. Sakura blushed at the part where Meiling said she wanted him to go with her. When he was finished she hugged him. And then she got a little teary.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran! I shouldn't of gotten mad at you! I feel like a fool! I was just jumping to conclusions! I must of looked stupid!" she blushed of emabarrasment.

"It's okay." he said, hugging her back and looking down at her with caring eyes. (A/N: the same eyes as when Sakura got denied by Yukito and Syaoran was there to comfort her. It's the same thing except their in a tree.)

"Everyone makes mistakes Sakura."

"I'm so sorry Syaoran! Please forgive me? I feel like a fool!"

"No. I won't..." Syaoran had a mischievous face on. Sakura just cried harder. "Please!"

"No. That is, unless you go to the prom with me." Sakura looked up. "You want to go to the prom? With me!" she said, wide-eyed.

"Stop crying." Syaoran wiped her tears off her face. "It's okay."

"You wanna go with me!" she said, smiling a bit. Syaoran nodded. Sakura just hugged him tighter.

"I did it for Meiling. Meiling asked me too. And," he sighed. "She kinda knew that..."

"That what?"

"That...that I like you."

Sakura looked up. Her mouth was wide open.

"More then a friend."

Sakura got teary again.

"More then a best friend."

Sakura hugged him. Syaoran smiled at her.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked up. Once she did, Syaoran kissed her. Syaoran was happy. Sakura was happy. She kissed him back. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and Syaoran wrapped his around her thin waist. It lasted long enough for Meiling and her boyfriend to see. Tomoyo was giggling as she taped the scene nearby. Eriol along with her.

"I knew this would work!" Tomoyo sqealed as she taped the couple nearby.

"All because of your clever thinking." Eriol said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You helped too you know. So did Meiling. It don't deserve all the credit."

"I guess so huh?" Eriol replied, kissing her on the cheek. Tomoyo smiled.

Meiling's boyfriend hugged her. "You sure do like to play matchmaker!"

Meiling smiled at her boyfriend. "I teamed up with Eriol and Tomoyo. Tomoyo was sad and worried that Sakura might get lonely since she was going with the other new kid Eriol, so she set her up with Syaoran. Although she didn't do much, she told me what to do after she spoke with Eriol about a plan. Eriol knew that if he got so many girl's attention, then Syaoran would get the same. He used it as an advantage."

"So you're not really Syaoran's cousin?"

"No, I'm his cousin. But I knew that the moment I heard of him. Tomoyo had told Eriol about this and used this as an advantage. And I did all the action."

"So you're the super girl huh?"

"Yup!"

**Ohohen: Eh heh. Sorry this chapter was so short. I wanted to put one thing in one chapter. And NO, this isn't the end. _It will never end MUAHAHAHAHAH!_**

**jk. Well, it's not the end yet, and thanks for all who reviewed. What was I thinking? DISCONTINUING THE STORY! STUPID IDEA! I didn't like the fact that I was making Sakura cuss, but it had a reason. You know, to show that she was REALLY MAD. And jealous. Well, thanks for reviewing! That was a stupid thing. Stoping the story like that...very dumb. I'll try to update soon! There should be at least one or two chapters more. Two should be the most. Maybe more. But there will be a next chapter. Hey by the way, see that "go"** **button right there at the bottom of the screen? If you click it, I'll give you...I'LL PUT YOUR NAME OR SCREEN NAME OR WHATEVER ON MY NEXT CHAPTER! YEAH! And maybe a cookie if I can find one...or a quarter...nah...maybe not...you like fanficton?**

this story was **seven **pages long. See? Short. **Oh and, see, Tomoyo and Eriol did set them up. Even though it's not the end. Didn't your recognize that they haven't said, "I love you" yet? And don't forget Meiling! I wanted to make her nice in this story. Like, nice in the first place. **smile


	9. TIKLOK

1**Y**ou gotta admit, the last chapter sucked. I guess I was too...let's just say it wasn't my day.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does. Enough said.**

I don't like chapter eight. Sounds stupid. But even though I can change it, I won't. That is, if you really want me to. Just review. Okay? And do you remember the title? Stars and Love? This chapter should be about the stars part. Be happy for what you got.

**Stars and Love**

Chapter Nine: Injuries, teasing and kisses. Lots of kisses.

"The proms tomorrow night Syaoran." Sakura looked up at Syaoran.

"I know. I'm not dumb." Syaoran said.

"Yes you are." Syaoran looked at Sakura with a weird expression.

"I am?"

"Your dumb over me." she said in a suggestive tone.

Syaoran frowned. "Very funny." Sakura laughed. She started to lean back as she laughed, but not enough to fall. She wasn't that dumb.

Sakura leaning back gave Syaoran an idea to get Sakura back.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Can you do something for me and lean back until I say stop? I wanna see how flexible you are."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, I saw a girl do it in the hallway. She does gymnastics. I wanna see if you could do it too. I'll tell you when to stop. Okay? Oh and I promise you won't fall."

Sakura had a face that said, "your weird" on it. "Fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Cool. Now lean back and back. Slowly...slowly let yourself down..." Sakura did as she was told. She continued and went back and back and...

"AH!" she fell backwards and her right leg stuck up. But before she hit the ground Syaoran caught her back and beforelanding on the floor, and kissed her. Sakura was shocked, but she gladly kissed back. 'Liar, you did that on purpose! You sly little wolf, trying to steal a kiss.' (A/N: if you can't imagine it, try to do one of those dance pose. I think it's tango or something. I'm not a dancing fan. But it's an ending pose. I think. The girl is leaned back and the boy's hand is on her back with one of the girl's leg sticking up. I think. Left leg if boy is on the right, and vice versa. I think. I don't know anything about dance poses. If you still can't do it, then try to do what Sakura just did and have an imaginary friend come prevent you from falling. And if that doesn't work well then...you're hopeless.)

She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her back to deepen the kiss. This reminded Sakura of something.

Flashback: Sakura and Syaoran sitting in a tree..._K-I-S-S...joking! But that is the story._

Right when Meiling and Tomoyo left, Sakura and Syaoran did another kiss, but this time it was cut off because...

_plop_

They fell off the tree.

End of Flashback

Sakura smiled at Syaoran when they broke apart. "It was better then last time huh?"

Syaoran thought about the last time they kissed. About falling off the tree. "Yeah." he said as he chuckled as he and Sakura continued to walk home.

At home

"WHAAAT! TOUYA'S NOT HOME AGAIN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT AIRHEAD!" Sakura stormed off to her room and shut the door with a large bang.

Syaoran wasn't paying attention until he heard the bang. He was holding a small note that he had found on the table. He jumped when he heard the bang. If you think he's not dumb like Sakura said earlier, then you might change your mind after what he did next...

"SAKURA!" Syaoran had heard the door slam and **mistakenly** thought that it was a gunshot. He ran upstairs and knocked or **hit** the door.

Sakura had a headache and walked slooowly to the door to open it. She groaned and wailed as she got up from her bed.

But Syaoran on the other hand wasn't so patient. When he heard the groaning he thought she had gotten shot by some stalker and before Sakura could even touch the doorknob, he kicked the door open...when Sakura was behind it just about to turn on the doorknob to let him in.

_BAM!_

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Syaoran hollered. He stood on the door that he had just knocked down. He realized he was stepping on something. He looked on the floor. Red.

"Sakura! Where are you? I think I got your...stalker." he was shocked when he lifted the door.

Sakura, hurt her teeth, bit her lip, had a bloody nose, and had a bruise. Big one.

"Sakura! Who did this to you!" Syaoran asked, holding Sakura up and close. Sakura was unconscious.

"Sakura! Wake up!" he picked Sakura up and set her on her bed. He ran to the restroom and got a towel, tissue and some ointment.

He used the ointment on her bruise and wet the towel and set it on her forehead. He used some tissue to stop the bloody nose, and got a small dry towel to wipe off all the blood.

'Whoever did this to Sakura will die with no mercy!' Syaoran thought, as he wet the towel again. It had gotten dry. (A/N: I know how you feel at this point of the story. I'm sorry, but I needed something to get in here. The story started to sound dull. That is, to me.)

Syaoran had fallen asleep, so he didn't notice and extremely bright light that flew into Sakura's room near Sakura...

After an hour later, Sakura woke up.

"(Yawn) What happened?" she looked over at Syaoran, who was asleep by the side of her bed. Sakura smiled. He planted a kiss on his forehead. And glared.

'I would of done it on you dumb lips but after kicking open the door and getting me to look like a pork face I don't think you deserve it.' she looked over at the door that was lying on the red floor. 'And you gotta pay for the door and carpet buddy.' she quietly got up and went to use the restroom.

She looked in the mirror. She looked like she didn't even get hurt in the first place. She looked in the sink. It had a wet towel along with a smaller towel which was red or pink. On the side laid some ointment with it's cap off. She felt her forehead. It had a bump on it, but she couldn't even tell it was there. She looked at Syaoran who was still asleep near her bed. She got teary eyed and ran over to him at full speed.

"WAAHH! SOMEONE'S TRYING TO STRANGLE ME! I'LL SHOW YO-" he was cut off. Sakura had given him a really tight hug and kissed him. Syaoran was shocked but realized what was happening and kissed back. Moments later they broke apart and Sakura cuddled up to Syaoran.

"You're so sweet Syaoran! Caring for me after what you did!" she hugged him.

"What did I do?" Syaoran said with a confused face.

Sakura sweatdropped. "You kicked open the door with me under it, not to mention stepping on me." she kissed him on the cheek. "But you redeemed yourself by caring for me. I must of looked like a pork chop if it wasn't for you."

"So it was me who had hurt you so badly!" Sakura nodded in surprise. "You didn't know that?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No. I was downstairs then I heard a bang. I thought it was a gunshot and the only one upstairs was you. I thought you might of been hurt so I ran up. I knocked but no one answered. So I just kicked the door open and before I knew it, you were under me. I thought that you had already been there so I didn't know it was me."

Sakura blinked. "Wow...you are dumb."

"Hey! I did make you look a little better!" he looked at here with a confused expression.

"How did your face...?" he pointed at Sakura. "What? What about it?"

Syaoran brushed it off. "Oh never mind."

"Kaijuu! I'm home! You there!" It was Touya. He was walking upstairs. Syaoran had no time to go back to his room.

"Syaoran hide!" Sakura urged.

"Where!" he shot back scratching his head furiously.

"Umm...here!" she pointed as she opened a large drawer under the foot of her bed.

"It should be big enough. I'll just take the drawer out. Hurry!" Syaoran scurried under her bed and at the same time, Touya came in.

"I heard voices kaijuu. Where's the gaki?" he said, looking around her room. "He's not in here is he?"

"FIRST OF ALL I'M NOT A KAIJUU. SECOND OF ALL, SHAME ON YOU!" she said in a voice that surprised Touya greatly.

"What?"

"You left me home alone AGAIN for the SECOND time. And you don't know where the guy that sleeps in your room is."

"Why should I worry about him? You're the one who goes to school with him." he said pointing at Sakura.

"He's at...at...ERIOL'S HOUSE!" Touya raised an eyebrow. "Eriol?"

"Yes. He's-"

"Cram it kaijuu. I don't wanna know about your stinky classmates or where the gaki is. I'm just asking so I won't get creamed by dad. I **hope **your not up to something. Cuz it sounds like it."

"Get out of my room!" she screamed, throwing a pillow at him. Touya dodged it and stared at the red spot on her floor.

He bent down. "What's this?" he said pointing to the red splotches.

Sakura sighed. "I had a bloody nose. It wouldn't of gotten on the floor if YOU were there." she said, glaring.

"Whatever. I thought you got my note on the kitchen counter?" Syaoran gasped. The note. It was on the floor. He quietly crept his hand towards the note that had fallen on the floor. But as he was about to reach it, he felt pain on his hand. Touya had taken a step forward and accidentally stepped on his hand, not knowingly. He looked down and saw the note. He bent down and picked it up, still not seeing Syaoran.

Syaoran on the other hand was not in the best mood. He was in pain and was sweating all over because of the pain on his hand.

"This note." Touya showed her. "Oh. Well, you're here now so..." she tore up the note and threw it away. "SCRAM!" she screamed, throwing her other pillow at him. She saw Syaoran reaching for the note and realized that Touya hurt his fingers.

Once Touya left, Sakura ran over to the door and locked it, then helped Syaoran up and checked his fingers.

"That stupid idiot! He stepped on my fingers! And still didn't notice!" Sakura was holding his hand and was slowly moving it back and forth back and forth.

"I hope none of your bones are broken." she said worriedly but Syaoran could tell she was a little amused about having his fingers broken.

"What are you laughing about?" Syaoran glared at Sakura.

"Nothing!" she said as she giggled.

"I don't think you should be giggling. I hurt my finger because of big foot. That's not funny at all." Syaoran was not happy.

Sakura realized this and decided to make him feel a little bit more happy. "Does your finger still hurt?" she asked holding his fingers up.

"DUH! What do you think!" he exclaimed, shaking his other hand in the air.

"Do you want to make it feel better? I might be able to make it feel better. But that's only **MIGHT**. It may not work on you."

"Fine. Anything will work."

"Really? Because I feel kinda weird doing this."

"YOU DESERVE IT FOR LAUGHING! DO IT NOW!" Sakura gently picked up his fingers and kissed them very delicately. It lasted for like ten seconds.

Syaoran was amazed. His fingers actually felt better. He wiggled them when she was finished. 'Whoa. I feel better. That is weird.'

"Well? Feel better?" Syaoran had an idea. "No." he said, boldly.

"Well, I couldn't guarantee it, so too bad. You're stuck with aching fingers."

"I don't feel good because you aren't happy." Syaoran could see right through her. She still didn't feel good after kissing his fingers. It felt...incomplete.

"How do you know?" she said, looking him directly in the eye.

"I think I should know you long enough." he paused. "You wanna hug? It might make you feel better. I think." Sakura looked puzzled.

"Well...okay." she crept up to Syaoran and let his arms surround her. She felt better immediately. 'Wow. No wonder I felt so comfy in his arms the other night.'

Syaoran was about to let go, until Sakura kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran blushed. He looked at her.

"W-what was that for?"

Sakura flashed a smile. "For making me feel better."

"By just hugging you?" 'No wonder she didn't recognize me hugging her the other night.'

"Yeah. I all better now." she said as she snuggled up to Syaoran.

"Wow...I must be good. Wouldn't like to do that to anyone else."

"You had better not."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Promise?"

"No. What if they say if they're gonna hurt you or something!"

"Well, just promise that you won't do it to someone on your purpose."

"Promise." his smile turned into a smirk.

"Stop smirking! I don't believe you."

"Then I'll have to make you believe me."

"How mister tough guy?"

"By sealing it." he kissed Sakura to finish their deal. Sakura smiled inside and kissed back.

'That's weird.' Syaoran thought. 'No blood. She was bleeding pretty badly before. I don't feel anything.'

They broke off. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?" she said as she leaned against his chest.

"Is there any chance that there are any cuts on your lip?" Sakura stared at him.

"No, why?"

"Well, when I was taking care of your wounds, you had a cut on you lower lip. It was bleeding pretty badly too. And if you're telling me that you don't have a cut on your lip, or that the cut's not there anymore. Something must of happened when I fell asleep."

"Well, you were asleep, so I blame you for not knowing. But this is getting weird. I do remember a huge bump on my lip before I passed out under the door when you rammed in. But I don't feel it there at all. It's like it never happened." she said, dazing off on wondering what might of happened.

"You don't think it was a g-g-ghost, do you?"

"Well, no. Ghosts aren't real."

"I hope not."

"What? Are you scared?" he asked, teasing her lightly.

"Um...maybe."

"So you are."

"So what if I am! So what if I'm not! Everyone's afraid of something!"

"You're right about that. Well, we have no way to find out what happened when I fell asleep. So I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"If you're thinking for me to get hurt again, think again."

Syaoran laughed. "I would hate for that to happen. I would have to take care of you again."

"Yeah!" she said laughing.

"Kaijuu! Go look for the gaki! Dad's coming home! Make it snappy!" Touya hollered.

"Okay!" she looked at Syaoran. "Can you jump from one branch to another on a tree? Like a monkey?"

"Yeah."

"Well," she opened the window. "Go down from this tree and go to the front door. And knock like you just came home from Eriol's. Pretend. Okay?"

"Smart." he smiled and leapt on to the tree and out to the front door.

Sakura waited a moment and soon heard Touya speak out.

"You're finally home. We were getting worried that you would come back home."

"Yeah. Thanks for worrying." Syaoran said casually. She heard footsteps going upstairs, and a knock.

Sakura opened the door. "I made it." Syaoran said sarcastically.

Sakura patted his shoulder. "That's great. Keep up the good work." they burst out laughing.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower. You can go when I'm done. Okay?"

"Fine with me." Syaoran walked back to his room and Sakura went to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later.

"Syaoran, your turn to shower." Sakura walked out the bathroom door and knocked on Touya and Syaoran's room door.

"Right." Syaoran answered. Sakura smiled and walked back to her room. Sakura shut the door.

Enter Syaoran

Syaoran stared at Iight. "Iight! You seem a lot lighter today! In fact, you've been a lot brighter ever since me and Sakura became friends."

Iight just set on top of his shoulder. Syaoran, during all that time when Sakura was taking a shower, had been playing with Iight. Despite how old he was. He really enjoyed his friend being around. For all this long time, he had been alone with no one to entertain him and keep him company. But all this time, Iight had been there to keep his hopes up. That, Syaoran was especially grateful of.

"Well buddy, I gotta take a shower. I'll see you after dinner okay?" Iight pounced around happily as Syaoran smiled and left out the door.

Syaoran exited the door to enter the restroom, to not notice the bright light that came out of the room which you could tell because the light that was coming out from under the creak at the bottom of the door.

**Ohohen: Well, did you like it? I think I added too much mush to this chapter. Well, review! I think I made the ending a little confusing. And I think I put too much kissy kissy in this chapter. It was very mushy to my disliking if that happened to me. But I like to read about it! Hey, you know, I'm was listening to the Cantonese opening for CCS. It's cool but it keeps repeating itself. Which is cool too. REVIEW** **PLEASE!** **ByeBye!**


	10. Chapter 10

1I just wanted to say, you know the little light? Iight? I recognized that the "I" as in "H,I,J" looked like a lowercase "L" so I just wanted to say, there are no "L's" in Iight. Sorry for the confusion. That is, if you didn't know that.

**Disclaimer: Let's make it simple: I NOT OWN CCS.**

See? It was as simple as that.

**Stars and Love**

Chapter Ten: Chapter Ten(Make up your own chapter title when you finish reading the chapter...)

"Dinner!" Fujitaka had just finished dinner and called everyone down to eat. Sakura ran downstairs and Touya was already there. Syaoran had just finished taking a shower and was coming down at the same time.

Unfortunately, Sakura had gone back when she realized that she had taken the pillow out of her room so she ran back to set it back on her bed. Syaoran was walking down and was just at the last step...until Sakura dashed down the stairs and fell on top of Syaoran.

"OW!" Sakura screeched as she fell on top of...something. She looked at what it was. Or in this case who it was.

"Syaoran! I'm so sorry!" she apologized and blushed as she stood up from on top of him.

"Sure. Just don't run next time will ya? It hurt my head." he said, rubbing his head on the same spot that Sakura does. (A/N: It's just a coincidence. I just decided to put that in.)

Fujitaka sweatdropped. (A/N: Imagine that!) And Touya glared at Syaoran.

'Hmpf. He's probably pretending that he's hurt so Sakura can go check on him or something. Or maybe...TO GET A KISS FROM HER ON TOP OF HIS FILTHY BRATTY HEAD! HE BETTER NOT...OR HE'S NOT GOING TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN...'

"Okay you two. Settle down on the table and have some dinner." Touya sat next to Sakura as usual and Syaoran sat next to Fujitaka. Syaoran was on the left side while Sakura was on the right.

Syaoran stared at his food while everyone else was eating. Sakura seemed to be the only one who noticed this. Everyone else was busy eating. She shot a look at him.

Syaoran's POV (A/N: This is an extremely rare event that I do first person POVs so cherish the breif...moment...or..._sentences or two.)_

I just stared at the food. This kinda reminded me of the day that I had dinner with Hank and Della. It was a moment that I would cherish forever. Hmm...maybe I should vist them after the prom tomarrow...nah...I'll do it in the morning. I'll just wake up a little bit earlier and go to thier house for a second or two, just to say hi, then on to school. I mean I do miss them quite a lot.

I looked up at my new family. Fujitaka, Sakura, _Touya..._I live with them now. It just feels awkward eating dinner with them for the first time. I stared at my food. My stomach ached for some food, but my mind some how decided to hold back for some weird reason. I looked up. Sakura...was staring at me?

Sakura had this face on that seemed to be saying, "Why haven't you eaten any of your food yet? Is it not good? I can tell dad to get you something else. Are you okay? Is something wrong? A fly got in your soup?" she kinda giggled at the last comment. I guess what I thought was right.

My mind decided to let go of my stomach and allowed it to eat after I saw Sakura look at me with a worried face and a giggle. I started my dinner...

Fujitaka looked up. "Syaoran! You finished your dinner already! My cooking's that good!"

Touya stared at me. "We got a pig on the loose. You must of been hungry kid, last I saw the whole thing was there and the next thing I know, it's all gone." he raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

I guess I was hungry wasn't I?

Sakura just stared, blinked, and giggled. I shrugged it off.

"The food was delicious. I'm going upstairs." I started up stiars.

"You aren't staying for dessert?" (A/N: Kero: WHO SAID I WASN'T! I WAN-MMPF...(ohohen grabs him and throws him in another story.) "BUT I DIDN'T HAVE DESSERT YEEEEEEEEET!" ohohen turns around. Sorry, continue with the story.)

"No. I don't feel like eating much tonight." Touya smirked to himself. 'Don't feel like eating tonight, yeah right. After what I saw? No way.'

"But we're having chocolate cake with some chocolate pudding, ice-cream and cookies! It's a pretty special night! Are you don wanna jo-" Fujitaka was interrupted.

"Who said I wasn't going to join for dessert?" he said smiling as he walked back to his seat.

Normal POV (for a thought)

Sakura stared at Syaoran and sweatdropped. 'I thought so.'

Sakura's POV

I knew he couldn't resist the chocolate. After getting chocolate milk at the mall, and chocolate ice-cream, not to mention Tomoyo's chocolate pudding yesterday. I'm really not surprised.

I looked at him. He seemed pretty calm on the outside watching everyone finish their dinner, but I could see right through that look. He was craving for dessert. Gosh, he's such a chocolate freak. I bet if he had a house of chocolate, he would either a, not have a house anymore and live out on the streets, or b, think that it's too good to be true and not eat it and still have no home because all the chocolate that melted in the sun. Either one, he's still a chocolate freak.

"Okay, I'll clean up the table and then we can get to some dessert." Syaoran suddenly jerked up.

"Let me help you!" he said like he was super hyper. (Piece of Normal POV: Touya and Sakura sweatdropped. They watched Syaoran pick up the dishes and dump them in the sink then wash them super fast and made them clean at the same time. Touya and Sakura exchanged looks and had a looking conversation.

**CONVERSATION BETWEEN SAKURA AND TOUYA:**

Touya: Hey, your boyfriend's weird.

Sakura: What do you know?

Touya: Anything you don't including what you do know.

Sakura: Whatever.

Touya: Shutup.

Sakura: You!

Touya: You first kaijuu!

Sakura: I'm not a kaijuu!

Touya: Whatever kaijuu. You're geekier then the gaki.

Sakura: He is NOT a gaki!

Touya: See? You're defending him. Saying that he's not your boyfriend...

Sakura: I SAID SHUTUP YOU BA-

Normal POV

"Touya? Sakura? Why are you standing up? It's time for some dessert! You do, want some, do you?"

Sakura and Touya just glared at each other and sat down.

"Of Course!" they said at the same time. They shot each other a death glare.

Syaoran sat down and looked at Sakura. His expression seemed to be saying, "What were you doing?"

Sakura just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing!" she said quiet enough for Touya not to hear, but loud enough for Syaoran to hear.

Syaoran just nodded slightly.

Fujitaka came out with a four plates of cake, a large plate of cookies assorted chocolate cookies and chocolate chip cookies, and some chocolate pudding.

Sakura stared at Syaoran who had a face that seemed to be in paradise staring at the chocolate goodies in front of him. Sakura sweatdropped.

Syaoran ate every crumb of his cake, twenty cookies, three of the largest bowls in the Kinomoto residence of chocolate pudding, and since Fujitaka made cookie dough as a surprise, he ate six of the largest bowls in the Kinomoto residence of cookie dough. (A/N: I know I know, I exaggerating, but this is a fiction! So pretend that he did...hmm...reminds me of Kero...)

Sakura, Touya, and Fujitaka had blank faces on. sweatdropped too. 

"AH! I'm full! I'm going upstairs. Thanks for dinner!" he walked upstairs into his room.

Sakura stared. A pin dropped, including Touya's fork that had a piece of chocolate cake. He twitched like Sakura.

Syaoran/Touya's room

"AAAAHHHHHH! That was the best dinner I've had for ages Iight! It was great!" he lied down on his bed.

"Fujitaka or Sakura's dad or UGH! Whatever! He's a good cook! Yeah...yeah..." Syaoran's face fell.

Iight floated over to him. Iight nudged Syaoran's arm. Syaroan sighed.

"It's okay buddy. I'm fine. It's just that, before I had my dinner, I was thinking about my family Iight. I don't know weather I should call him Fujitaka or Sakura's dad or just plain dad!"

Iight floated on top of his head. "I know Iight. But I can't help it! Well, I'm tired. Tomorrow is the prom, and the last day of school. I'm going to bed Iight. Good night." he lied down. The lights close...Iight started to glow and started to form...

"WAIT!" Iight became startled and stopped. "I FORGOT TO BRUSH MY TEETH! AFTER ALL THAT CHOCOLATE I COULD GET CAVITIES IIGHT!" Syaoran exclaims all of the sudden and holds his head with his elbows sticking out. Iight responds to this by somehow...sweatdrop?

Syaoran runs into the bathroom and does his business. (A/N: Brushing his teeth...washing his face...etc.)

He comes out a moment later and falls on to his bed. He falls asleep immediately. Iight starts to glow mysteriously and change form again...

Downstairs

Fujitaka takes up the dishes. "Touya? Sakura? Please be so kind and check up on Syaoran, you know, just to see how he's doing."

Touya responded immediately. "I'm not going up there."

"Fine. If you have to be such a couch potato." Sakura started up the stairs. "I'm going to bed on the way dad. Good night Touya quote quote couch potato."

"Your missin' he couch part kaijuu! I'm not sitting down aren't I?" he yelled back.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Sakura shot back at him, pointing at him. He was sitting on the couch.

Touya grumbled. "Why can't you two get together for once!" Fujitaka yelled from inside the kitchen.

"If that did happen, it would be when you're dreaming. Or when she's, dreaming." he looked up.

Syaoran/Touya's room

Sakura entered the room she saw the window closed, but the blinds and curtains awkwardly open. Sakura stared at it and thought went through her head. 'I h-hope it's not a g-g-g-ghost...'

She tried to shake it off by looking at Syaoran. It worked...kind of.

She stared and smiled at the sleeping beauty. 'He looks so calm...and peaceful...' she walks over to him and plants a soft quick kiss on his lips. She was about to pull away until a strong arm wrapped around her and forced it to be longer. She recognized the arm immediately. She smiled as she kissed back.

'Chocolate...I guess it was worth it to eat all this chocolate...for me and the kiss...' they broke off. Syaoran looked up at her with a grin.

"Stop it before I wipe that stupid dumb grin off your face!" Syaoran smirked.

"How?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head and elbows sticking out.

"By doing...by..."

"Oh I'm so scared." Syaoran cut her off.

"You better be!" She yelled.

"This means war!" he said in a charging voice. "And I'm attacking first..." he said, with a mischievous smile.

"Wha-" Syaoran grabbed her and forced her into another kiss. 'WHAT IS THIS?' Sakura thought. 'A KISSING WAR!' she felt Syaoran slip his arms around her back as she kissed back. 'But then again, it's not...that...bad now is it?'

Finally they broke apart and Sakura planted a kiss on his forehead. "Good night."

Syaoran smiled. "Good night." he yawned and fell asleep. The curtains suddenly opened and in came a mysterious form...

The door opens. In comes Touya who just yawns and walks to his bed and falls asleep, not noticing the form that was standing in his room.

Next morning

BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"(yawn) Last day of school oh yeah!" Sakura woke up and stretched. 'Last day to wake up this early because of a school purpose!' she opened her bedroom door. She heard the sound of the door opening downstairs.

'That's weird.' Sakura thought. 'Who could be up this early?' she walked downstairs to see Syaoran opening the door all dressed and was shining in the morning sun.

"Wow..." she said as she wandered off.

"What?" he asked coldly and sharply.

"Oh...um...where are you going this early in the morning?" she asked, looking at the floor in shame. 'I guess he's in a bad mood...'

Syaoran looked at her with surprise. "Um...I'm going to...I'll be back soon. See you at school."

Syaoran headed out the door. Sakura stared at the open door. She didn't know what to say...or do.

'Well, I'll just, go upstairs and...get ready for...school.' she thought sadly as she walked up the stairs.

On the way to Hank and Della's

'Maybe I was too harsh on her? She seemed to be worried. She seemed to have hurt in her eyes. _She was looking at the floor...WHAT DO YOU THINK! _I was way too harsh on her. I better find a way to make it up to her...'

_DING DONG!_!

Syaoran listened for a while and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The door opened. The woman looked at him wide-eyed.

"SYAORAN LI! YOU CAME TO VIST!" she hugged Syaoran. Syaoran smiled and hugged back.

"I'm glad to see you Della."

"Well look what we have here. It's the kid. How's it goin'?" Della let go of Syaoran.

"Great! I just came to visit before I go to school! Today's the last day."

"Come in first!" Della gestured him inside.

Inside

"So, if you're in 12th grade now, that means you got a prom night tonight don't you!" Della said as she put her hands together.

Hank chuckled. "So kid, you gotta date?" Syaoran blushed. He nodded slightly.

"Well I knew he'd come through." Della whispered to Hank. She turned to Syaoran.

"I'm not surprised." she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She came back with a small jar which she handed to Syaoran. Syaoran looked up.

"What is this for?" he asked, looking at the jar curiously.

"Put what is most important to you and put it in the jar. Then, give it to the person you love most." he smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it kid. We were deciding on who to give this to. Every other kid we had adopted and left never came back for a visit. You're the first one. You deserve it."

"Wow...I can't believe after all you guys have done you haven't gotten a single visit."

"But you coming here for a visit is just as good as every single one of the kids comin' here for a visit." Hank smiled.

Della ran into the kitchen and took out a small basket. "Here. I made these this morning. Share them with your friends or the one and only person who you care for the most."

"Thank You." he said accepting the basket.

Hank looked at the time. "Well kid, you should get goin' now. You gonna be late."

"Okay. Thank You for all that you've done!" he said as he waved back to them.

"Come again for another batch of treats kid!" Della yelled after him. She waved.

Hank walked up to him. "And don't forget kid. The cookies, they are a sign of love and forgiveness. If you give them to the one you love, the only way it'll work is if you and your partner eat one yourself. Got that?" he patted his shoulder. "Good bye and good luck out there kid."

Syaoran nodded. "Yes sir. Good bye! It was nice dropping by!" Syaoran carefully set his two gifts into his bag, and sealed it. He held his bag close. 'I'm so thankful to have you two. You guys are truly the best.' he thought as he made his way to school.

Sakura

'I wonder what's with Syaoran? He seems grumpy. I wonder if he's still going to go with me to the prom...I hope so. I'd be lonely again if not.' she wondered as she headed towards school.

Classroom

Sakura enters the classroom quietly and looks up. Syaoran was sitting down as usual, but his bag seemed closer to him. She wondered what was going on...

Sakura walked over to her seat and sat down. Syaoran stared at her from behind, and Sakura felt it.

Syaoran tapped on her shoulder. Sakura turned around. She put on a fake smile. "Yeah?"

Syaoran stared at her smile. He could see right through it. 'Have I or DID I hurt her that badly?'

Syaoran was starting to dose off until Sakura woke him up.

"Yes? What is it?" she said with a fake smile again. She tilted her head to the side.

'She's so cute when she does that...' Syaoran stares at Sakura not knowingly. Sakura blinks.

"Syaoran? What is it?"

Syaoran woke up. "Huh? Oh yeah...um...can you...meet me by that tree again Sakura? After school?"

Sakura flashed back to some tree. 'Oh yeah...that one.' she put on a forced smile again. Syaoran's heart started to hurt. 'Did I really hurt her that badly? I hope not...I would never forgive myself if I did.'

"Um...sure." she smiled a false smile. Syaoran frowned as she turned around to the other direction. 'I think I did hurt her. I should of known she was so sensitive. _Look who's turn is it now to feel in shame.'_

**Ohohen: Hi! This chapter was EIGHT pages long. I guess it means there will be maybe two more chapters. But then again, last time I said that I was wrong, so don't count on it. Anyways, about this chapter, I think I put too much chocolate in this chapter...oh well. Pretend that he really ate all that chocolate, okay? And something bad is going to happen next chapter...but it will be resolved in the end...okay? See you in the next chappie! Byebye!**

**Again: Iight is spelled: I, lowercase I, g, h, t. Okay? I-i-g-h-t. Okay? **


	11. Chapter 11

1**Hi! Ohohen is back! I'm currently working on another story. But I'm planning to complete this first, then work on the other one. The other one is supposed to be funny, but I really don't know.**

**DISCLAIMER: UGGA UGGA CCS NO MINE. Did you understand? It means, CCS is not mine. **

**Okay! On with chapter eleven!**

**Stars and Love**

Chapter Eleven: Problems and a Possible Adventure

_BRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Sakura sighed. "End of the Last class! Now to go to that tree with Syaoran. I wonder what's going to happen? I feel like something bad is going to happen...I hope it's not something with Syaoran and I.' she walked out the classroom.

"Sakura!" she turned around. "Tomoyo! How's it goin?"

"Great! Hey, I'm gonna invite you, Syaoran, Eriol to my house, for moives, dinner and a sleepover! But I can't find Syaoran anywhere, so if you don't mind, can you tell him for me? I gotta go to chorus. Okay?"

"That's great Tomoyo! I'll tell him when I see him okay!"

"Thanks Sakura!" Sakura watched her run off in the other direction waving to Sakura. Sakura waved back. 'Now to find Syaoran. Maybe we can go to the tree together. That is, hopefully...'

Sakura started down the hallway and headed towards where Syaoran was, at his locker. She stopped and hid. Someone was with him. A female...

Syaoran

Syaoran exited the classroom before Sakura, so he could prepare for the gifts that he was going to give her under the Sakura blossom tree.

He headed towards his locker and started to pack up. That is, until someone interrupted him.

"Hi Syaoran." Syaoran turned around. It was a girl. Her name was, was, was...Ayumi! 'Yes Ayumi! That's her name! What does she want?'

Ayumi backed him against his locker. "Remember me?" she asked, trailing two fingers up his chest.

"Uh...uh...Ayumi. W-what do you want?" Syaoran wanted to run but he couldn't run. Ayumi was to close and wouldn't let him go.

Ayumi grinned. 'I'm not letting that Kinomoto girl take him away. Let's see some tears Kinomoto.' she took a quick glance from the corner of her eye at Sakura.

"Wanna go out for ice-cream? Maybe a drink or two? What do you say?" she said, inching her face towards his.

"You had better say yes. Or your girlfriends going down. I got my whole gang at her. So I think you know what to do." she hissed in his ear. Syaoran sweat. 'Oh no! What should I do! I'll do it for Sakura! I will never forgive myself if I fall for Ayumi!'

"Fine! Don't you dare hurt Sakura!" he glared at Ayumi. Ayumi, as Syaoran knew, was one of the popular girl gangs in the school. The group got every single guy they wanted in the whole school.

'I guess Ayumi's jealous because she can't get me.'

Ayumi grinned an evil grin. "Let's go to my house."

"What! No way!" Syaoran shook off Ayumi's arm. Ayumi glared at him. Syaoran had no choice. He didn't know at all where Sakura was. And he did it by force.

Sakura watched. She started to get tears in her eyes. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know that Syaoran was forced. She thought he did it by will.

"Fine then." Ayumi stopped him. She went into her bag and got out some punch. (A/N: NOT ALCHOLIC. NO ALCOHOL IN THIS FICTION.) Syaoran could tell that is was punch by it's red color.

"Drink this and I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Syaoran grabbed it and gulped it down. Ayumi did the same. The only difference was...

Syaoran's was drugged.

Syaoran's punh had a special drug that Ayumi had added in this morning. It would make anyone fall under her control until the victim took a drink of water. Also it would make the victim very thirsty so he or she would have to take a drink of water. Syaoran didn't know this, and was now dizzy. He didn't know what to do, so he dropped the jar that Hank and Della had given him. The one that he was going to give to Sakura.

Ayumi grinned again. Sakura was too far away to see it. Sakura was just as clueless as Syaoran. She didn't know that it had a drug in it either.

Ayumi leaned towards Syaoran's ear. She hissed something. Sakura had no clue. But immediately she cried.

Syaoran had leaned over and given Ayumi a deep passionate, kiss. He had no clue. That is, until the kiss ended and his mouth was dry and he ran to get a sip of water nearby.

Sakura covered her mouth in disgust. Syaoran blinked. He tried to remember what happened.

Just because he was drugged, didn't mean he was stupid. He could still remember everything so clearly. Everything, Ayumi...the kiss!

Sakura cried and cried. Syaoran was furious. He was about to run over to Ayumi and show her what he was made of until he saw Sakura run.

Syaoran saw the tears trailing behind her and started to chase after her. But when he got outside he saw that she lost her. 'No...no...no not Sakura!' he thought, tears streamed down his eyes.

He quietly walked motionless back to his locker. Ayumi was gone by now, but the jar was still on the floor, broken.

He bent down, and picked up every bit of glass that had shattered on to the hard school floor. He kept them in his hands and started to walk home slowly.

His hands were cut by the sharp glass. He heart was filled with hatred for Ayumi. Ayumi made him lose Sakura. He cried. Tears streamed down his face on to the glass. 'Sakura...I'm so sorry...' he thought.

Syaoran entered through the door to see Touya there on the couch. "Good afternoon gaki." he teased. Syaoran didn't respond. Tears continued down his face on to the glass.

"Hey, you okay? You better get rid of that glass pretty soon kid." Syaoran looked up and asked him in a weak, tone.

"Is Sakura home yet?" his tone of voice terrorized and surprised Touya. Touya shook his head. "Where is she? Isn't she supposed to be walking home with you?" Syaoran just headed up to his room. "She should be home fast. She's at...Tomoyo's." he shut the door.

Touya/Syaoran's bedroom

Syaoran stared at the pieces of glass. His hands were red of blood with the cuts.

'I can do nothing now...' he thought.

Suddenly, his hands started to glow. All the cuts and bruises disappeared. Syaoran looked up. It was Iight.

Iight floated down next to the shredded pieces of glass. The pieces started to glow. Syaoran seemed to understand what Iight was saying, and slowly started to put the pieces back together. Every single piece that he put together correctly, glowed with a fantastic light.

Iight stayed by until the glass was totally finished. Syaoran didn't know what he was doing, but he did it anyway. His thought was only on Sakura, and where she was now. Each piece of glass he put together seemed to be her heart, shattered and broken.

It took hours but he finally completed it. The prom was starting by now. No, he couldn't of forgotten the prom. He was supposed to be with Sakura right now, if it wasn't for Ayumi.

He stared at the glass jar, it was back together except for the cracks that showed where it had been shattered all along the jar. He picked the jar up slowly and headed downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he saw that Touya wasn't there. But he didn't care where Touya was, he only cared about where Sakura was.

He started out to the back porch where he and Sakura was out looking at the stars. He stood outside, not on the porch but on the cold grass. Iight had followed him out and wasn't on top of his head. He stirred for a moment. It was a while until he finally spoke.

"Sakura...where are you?" he asked meekly as a tear dropped from his face. Iight zoomed over to the tear, and somehow caught it before it landed on the floor. Syaoran stared, confused as Iight started to glow, glow and grow at the same time. It started to take form of another shape.

Iight grew brighter and brighter until Syaoran had to shield his eyes.

After a moment or two the light was dim enough for Syaoran to un-shield his eyes. There, in front of him, was a woman. She had silver flowing hair, a long silver robe and gracefull silver wings.

"Hello Syaoran." she greeted. Her voice of a silver bell. Syaoran was confused.

"Iight? Is that you?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes. You named me didn't you?" she asked friendly.

"Um...I guess. So, you were here all along?" Iight smiled.

"No. I was in here, all along." she said smiling and pointing to his chest.

"You see, it's hard to explain it to someone like you, but I am your love for Sakura or your true love. I am not your true love, but your love for Sakura. I was here all along. You too were destined to be with each other up there." she pointed up, up into the dark night sky.

"The heavens. Like I am your love for Sakura, Sakura has a love for you, Syaoran." she said. She smiled a weak smile.

"But..." she sighed as her face fell. "Sakura's love for you is in danger! Weather you were destined to be together or not! The love chain will break if one denies another or makes the other feel hurt inside."

'Of course! Sakura must of saw what happened to Ayumi and I! Why that perverted little bit-' he thought, but was cut off.

"There is no time for cursing. You must rescue Sakura's love for you! If you are too late, Sakura will never love you again!" Syaoran stared.

"But where is Sakura?" Syaoran asked. 'I guess that means he'll accept the challenge to rescue his love.' Iight thought.

Iight raised her hand. She seemed to make a swirl in mid air. Suddenly, the world around them disappeared, and they were in the middle of a forest.

"Walk on." Iight pointed to the dark pathway ahead of them. Syaoran was puzzled, but kept walking.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking up at Iight.

Iight replied with a sigh. "I can't actually tell you exactly where, but I guess you can say that we are in Sakura's heart. And I can tell you that this place wasn't like this before. Hatred and hurt has poisoned her heart, but she is still innocent." she said, pointing ahead of them.

Syaoran wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice that he had found something in front of him.

Syaoran gasped. There, Sakura laid, white and innocent, in a large bubble. The bubble was pure and clear, but there were more black surrounding the clearness. The darkness was growing also.

"Syaoran. You must wake Sakura up. If she does not wake up from her doze her love for you will perish as she falls down through that well, into the emptiness. But it is not always emptiness, sometimes it is hot molten magma or lava. You must find a way to rescue her Syaoran!" Iight exclaimed as they watched the darkness surround Sakura even more.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! CAN YOU HEAR ME SAKURA! SAKURAAAAA!" he screamed and yelled but it was no use.

"The more darkness that surrounds her, the more badly and faintly she can hear you. I suggest you hurry. The darkness will foreshadow her...now." Iight looked down and became the same glowing light once again.

Syaoran's eye's widened. "Now! NO! SAKURA!" it was too late. The darkness was already around her, and the bubble collapsed as it broke into a million pieces. Down, Sakura fell through the well, filled with magma at the bottom.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "SAKURAAAAAAAA! WAKE UP! CAN YOU HEAR ME! NO SAKURA! WAKE UP NOW!" Sakura didn't move. She didn't respond. She didn't answer.

Sakura falling into the hot well

Sakura was falling. She was unconcious. She could feel nothing except for the heat that was growing around her. She was just about to reach the magma until...

Syaoran

"Sakura...no...I love you Sakura..."

Sakura falling into the well

Sakura was less then a foot away, until she mumbled something. "Syaoran? I love you too."

Suddenly her chest started to glow brilliantly, as it glowed, she grew wings. The wings carried her up at full speed so quickly that it left a gust of wind strong enough to set out the magma underneath.

She flew up high into the sky, until all you saw was one straight line that represented her wings. The wings faded as Sakura fell down, down again headed towards the hard Earth.

But she never reached it. Syaoran had ran over to her and caught her falling. Once she was in his arms, the landscape around them began to glow. Not to mention grow.

All the dull, dead, dark trees and plants, began to come to life. All the animals, flowers and darkness, began to grow back to their original form.

Birds chirped, as the Sakura trees dropped their precious petals onto the green grass. Rabbits and deer ran around the landscape, happy as ever.

Syaoran looked around. He was happy that Sakura's heart was healed as they faded back to the Kinomoto's dark backyard. They sat in the grass as Syaoran held her close.

Sakura was still unconscious. She was still cold as ever. Iight had returned to Syaoran's side and knelt down next to them.

"She used a lot of energy to pull herself up. So much, she may stay like this forever. Death is also possible." Syaoran shrieked at this thought, having Sakura away from him for forever.

"No..." he mumbled. "You can't...not when I love you..." with that, Sakura's same bright light came out from her cold chest, as a Syaoran's single tear fell on it. Sakura's tear came down and Iight caught it.

Sakura and Syaoran started to glow a bright yellow and white color. Wind came out of no where and blew their hair around. The small light that had come out of Sakura's chest started to take form, just like Iight. But the only difference was, the form it took of was a male. He looked just like Iight, but was a male. He smiled as he turned to Iight. Iight nodded.

Iight bent down and took Syaoran's hand, and the other form took Sakura's hand and clasped them together. Their hands alone started to glow brighter then any they have ever seen.

Iight and the male smiled down at Syaoran and Sakura as they watched Sakura slowly open her sparkling emerald green eyes.

She looked up. "Syaoran? What happened?" Syaoran smiled of relief. (A/N: I know I know, it doesn't really make sence...WELL TOO BAD!)

Syaoran said nothing and held her closely.

Meanwhile Iight held out her hand to the male.

"Good to see you again Biight" (A/N: I know I know...stupid name...maybe Yue was better? Oh well. And Biight is pronounced BE IIGHT. NO L'S! JUST I'S!)

Biight shoke her hand. "Good to see you too Iight." they looked down at Syaoran and Sakura. They shot each other a glance and nodded.

They started to glow again. Iight bent down next to Syaoran. "You will understand everything once I return to my smaller form." she for some reason sarcastically patted his head and flew into his heart. Biight bent down and patted his head also and smiled. "Take care." he became his smaller form and went into Sakura's heart.

The End JOKING! This isn't the ending silly!

Syaoran gently leaned over and grabbed the small, pre-broken glass jar and carried Sakura up the stairs, just like the last time they were here together.

Sakura's room

Syaoran laid Sakura on her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He stood up and started out the door until someone grabbed his wrist. He spun around.

"Sakura!" Sakura smiled, her green eyes sparkling. "I forgot to tell you something. Come sit by me." she gestured him over.

Syaoran went over and shut the door then went back and sat on Sakura's bed, next to Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura sat up. "I forgot to tell you that," she took a quick glance at the clock.

"That Tomoyo is having a party and is inviting us over." she grabbed his hand. "Together." and kissed it lightly. (A/N: I KNOW I KNOW! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE VICE VERSA BUT WHATEVER! LIKE I REALLY EVER CARED!)

"But-" Sakura held two fingers over his lips. "I'm going. Weather you like it or not."

Syaoran smirked and finally gave in. He grabbed her hand and put a jar in it. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"A jar? With cracks?" she asked.

"Yes. You see, when Ayumi...you know...kissed me when I drank the punch, I became dizzy and dropped the jar. The jar was given to me by my other parents that had adopted me earlier. They gave me a basket full of cookies too. When I had dropped the jar I started to chase after you but you had disappeared. So I went back and picked up every single bit of glass and took it home. I repaired it and walah!" he pointed at the jar.

Sakura smiled. '_It may be empty but he put it back together. He put a lot of effort and love when he repaired the jar. It was a jar of forgiveness for being so cruel to you earlier that morning. Why don't you try opening the jar?_' a voice inside her had suggested. Sakura had no clue what happened, but she somehow managed to say 'Thank You, Biight. So much.'

'_You're welcome. Now open the jar.' _Sakura slowly lifted the lid of the jar.

Syaoran POV

I didn't think that there would be anything in the jar. But still, something made me feel that there was more that meets the eye...

'_Well, you might be surprised Syaoran. You never know what might happen if that jar is opened.' _a voice told him. It was Iight.

'I guess...I'll see if she opens it. If not then I can tell her to open it to see what's in it or what's gonna happen if she does.'

'_Good thinking.'_

I watched as she slowly lifted the jar...

Normal POV

Sakura slowly lifted the lid of the jar. When the jar was opened, a light started to glow inside. Sakura's room turned into a brilliant landscape.

Sakura petals floated down from the largest Sakura trees you've ever seen. There they sat in a never-ending meadow of wild-flowers. Wild-flowers were everywhere. There seemed to be no end of them.

Syaoran and Sakura watched in wonder. They sat in the meadow near a Sakura tree. A Sakura petal gently floated on top of Syaoran's head and became a Sakura blossom.

"Wow...did you see that petal? It just turned into a blossom when it fell on your head!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed. Syaoran picked it off his head and put it on Sakura's head.

Then he took her hands.

Syaoran sighed. "I'm...sorry...I'm sorry about being so harsh. But you can't really blame me for what happened at school. She said that if I didn't go with her, her group of friends would hurt you! I had no choice Sakura! And the kiss...I tried to pull away but I couldn't! Please forgive me?" Sakura smiled.

"I'll always forgive you..." she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. It seemed to them that it was the best kiss they had ever shared because of the world around them with the flowers and all. It really added a scent.

When they broke apart, Sakura put her head against his chest. Then she started to wonder.

"Syaoran, you said that you were dizzy after you drank that punch?" Syaoran nodded.

"Syaoran. The punch...it was drugged." Syaoran was shocked.

"Drugged!" Sakura nodded.

"It was drugged. I saw Ayumi drink the same thing. She drank the whole bottle and had a different response when she finished. She was just fine. And even if hers was drugged too, and even _if_ the drug only worked on males, it was still drugged. And I think it's supposed to make you thirsty. But water was the only thing that could, let's say, wake you up so, that was why you ran to get a drink of water after the...you know what..." Syaoran smiled. He hugged her real tight.

"Only a clever, sweet girl like you could ever figure that out Sakura." Syaoran looked down at her. Sakura grinned.

"I am clever. I am sweet. Sweet enough to read a book about it. I don't exactly know what it's called, but I did read about the effects."

"What'd I tell ya? Clever and sweet."

"Yeah. Well, we better get going back, I wanna go to Tomoyo's!"

"Okay, but how do we go back?" Syaoran asked.

'_Shut the lid.' _both voices answered their questions at the same time.

They nodded at each other and shut the lid. In a flash, they were back in Sakura's room.

"Hmm..." Sakura sighed. "I'm gonna miss going back there."

'_Don't worry Sakura, anytime you wanna go back, just open the lid and you'll be back_.' the voice in her heart answered.

'That's great.' she thought. 'So will you be in my heart forever?' she asked.

'_As long as you love Syaoran, I'll always be in here._' Sakura mentally smiled. Syaoran was having the same conversation and was thinking the same thing with Iight.

"Well, Sakura, it looks like we don't get to go to the prom. I'm sorry." Syaoran's face fell.

Sakura put her hands on his face and lifted them up.

"Don't worry. As long as I have this with me, you can forget about the prom." she said, picking up the jar. The jar a floating and glowing pink Sakura blossom in it.

"Let's go to Tomoyo's already! I'm getting bored!" Sakura jerked up and grabbed Syaoran's hand. She ran downstairs and headed out the door.

**Ohohen: Hey, um don't you think that this chapter really sucks, I don't know why but I have a feeling that it REALLY SUCKS. But I couldn't think of another way to put it. I wasn't feeling so good. Please Review and tell me what you think! And no this isn't the end.**


	12. Last Chapter

**DumDutDumDum! The moment you all have been waiting for! The last chapter! Aren't you happy? Well, I saw that some people updated right? So I read their story. And SakuraKino, you accepted my deal! Now I have totally reviewed for your story TWICE, WHICH IS TOTALLY COOL DUDE! Well, I know, some of you are probably sad thinking, 'aww...I liked don't want it to end.' well, I'm gonna make more stories, but the chances for a sequel on this story is coughcough rare.Very rare.But I will create new stories in the future! Don't you worry! Oh, and for those of you who didn't read chapter twelve or the new chapter eleven, go read chapter eleven or chapter twelve again. It was...a mistake...**

**DISCLAIMER: do I really have to say it again? This is getting aggravating. FINE! I DO NOT OWN CCS! Clamp does.**

**ON TO THE LAST CHAPPIE!**

**Stars and Love**

Chapter Twelve: Riiiiight...LAST CHAPTER!

Sakura scribbled on a post-it note and stuck it on the refrigerator. Sakura walked out until she realized that Syaoran was still inside. She walked back inside.

"Syaoran? It's time to go! Come on! Where are you?" Syaoran ran over to her, holding a small basket. Sakura blinked at the basket.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Um...let's go!" he grabbed Sakura and headed out the door.

Walking to Tomoyo's

'What is that?' Sakura stared at the basket. She was puzzled on why he would bring something like that on a day like this. Or, a night, like this.

She remembered that he was chewing on something when he came out. 'What was he eating that was so damn important that he can't even tell me! STOP CUSSING.'

"Sakura?" Sakura woke up from her doze.

"Huh? What? What is it Syaoran?" Syaoran stared at her.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, lowering his head to her eye-level.

"I'm...fine?" she put on a fake smile. Syaoran kissed her forehead.

"Okay, whatever you say Sakura." he said, looking ahead. Sakura had a worried face on.

Tomoyo's

Sakura pushed the little button on the receiver near the large tall gates. She had no response. She pushed it again. No response. She pushed it ten times. No response.

"AAARRRRGGGHH! WHY WON'T THIS DAMN THING OPEN!" She screamed. Nearby a camera zoomed in on the couple. Syaoran sweatdropped.

'Is she frustrated or something?' he thought.

"Here let me try." Syaoran went over and pushed it gently like it was fragile or something.

There was no response on the speaker, but once he pressed the button, the gate doors swung open. Sakura fumed as she stormed inside.

"Um...open sesame?"he stuttered as he followed stomping Sakura inside. Sweatdrop.

Watching Sakura like this really made him frustrated too. So, he had to solve it. He stopped for a moment, and thought. Finally, he ran into the bushes nearby.

Sakura turned around. "Syaoran? Syaoran, where are you?"

'Great! Now that dumb guy is AAAAHHH!' Syaoran ran out of the bushes, and tackled her. He tickled her to death.

"AHAHAHA-STOP!-AHAHAHAHA-IT!-HAHAHAHAHAHA-SYAO-HAHAHAH-RAN!-HAHAHAHA!" she was laughin so hard that she barely had control of what she was saying.

Syaoran stopped. Sakura's eyes were closed, but before she could open them, he leaned down and kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, but gladly kissed back. He tasted like...like...he tasted...good? She couldn't explain it.

Syaoran wanted to pull away but he wrapped her arms around him, urging him for the kiss to be longer. Syaoran was confused but went along with it, kissing her back. 'What does she want?'

Finally, Sakura had to take a breath and broke apart. She was panting slightly, and looked up at him with a smile.

"What was that for!" She asked, laughing.

"That's what I should be asking you! You pulled me down for some reason!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you tasted..." she blushed deep, deep, deep, deep red. She couldn't control her blush. "Eh hem...good..." she blushed even redder, if that was even possible.

"What? Oh, yeah. I know..." he paused and thought for a moment. "Those cookies were good..." he mumbled.

"Come again?" Sakura asked. Syaoran went over and embraced her. He dug his face in her honey brown hair.

"I'm so glad you're back. You're not, hurt, inside and outside. I'm that you're back at my side." he hugged her tighter.

Sakura was literally crying. "I am too Syaoran."

Syaoran let go of Sakura. Syaoran saw her tear and wiped it off her face. She smiled.

"I'm glad to see that smile again." he said, lifting her chin. She gazed into his eyes.

"Wait! Tomoyo has camera's everywhere! You don't know how dangerous Tomoyo can be if she has it with her! Quick! Let's get inside!" she grabbed his hand and ran up to the front door.

Somewhere inside the big mansion

"Aww...darn it. They figured it out!" a girls voice spoke.

"Don't worry. You got the whole scene still." another male voice spoke.

Sakura and Syaoran

_knock knock knock!_

The door swung open.

"Sakura-chan! Li! You made it! I thought you wouldn't make it!"

"Yes. After we saw you weren't at the prom, we were thinking that you weren't coming over." Eriol stepped in behind from Tomoyo.

"Come in! We were, _waiting_ for you a long, long time. Weren't we Eriol?" she looked up at Eriol.

"Of course!" Syaoran and Sakura had dots in their eyes. 'What are they talking about?'

"Well? Come in!" they walked inside. Sakura and Syaoran followed.

Inside

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and went over to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, how was the prom?" she smiled at her raven haired friend as she sat on her couch next to Eriol.

"Sit down." she pointed at the other couch on the side that cornered with the one she was sitting on. Sakura and Syaoran went and sat down.

"Weeelll? We're waiting." Syaoran told her impatiently.

"Let's start by saying that when we went there, we left the moment we arrived." Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened.

"WHAT! WHY!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Because," Eriol started. "We saw that you two weren't there. So we left."

"Oh..." they responded.

"Well, who did Ayumi go with?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo was taken by this question and looked over at Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"She didn't go." Eriol answered. "Why?"

"Well..." Syaoran told them the whole story.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE KIDDING!" they shook their heads. "WHY WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HER..." Tomoyo pulled up her sleeves and clenched her fists.

"Calm down, Tomoyo. You can't do it anyways. No school, remember?" Eriol dragged her back down. Tomoyo blushed of embarrassment. "Oh, yeah. But I can't believe she did that!"

"She was probably mad because her group of friends always got every single guy in the school they wanted, but they couldn't get their hands on me." Syaoran said pointing to himself.

"And she was probably mad or jealous of Sakura." he stated.

"Well...Ayumi never really liked me before and after we met. She picked on me saying that I was too ugly for a guy, right Tomoyo?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Tomoyo and I ignored it, but it ended up getting worse so she got a referral. Then she never said a word about me ever again after that day. I guess this is revenge."

"Thank kami-sama that I was only going to school for three days. I'd commit suicide if not." Syaroan smacked his forehead and leaned back on the couch.

"Hey, don't worry, we go to college, we not goin' to see no more of Ayumi anymore. Besides, did you hear?" Eriol asked.

"Hear what Eriol?" they all asked at the same time.

"You didn't hear? Meiling, I guess she took classes about drugs or something and told the teacher about Ayumi and the drug. She got transferred to a new college after that."

"You never told me!" Tomoyo screeched, pulling her hair out.

"I thought you knew!" Eriol shot back. "And don't pull your hair out. It won't look pretty anymore." Eriol smoothed her hair. Tomoyo blushed.

"Awww...isn't that sweet?" a voice said from behind. They all turned their attention to the voices direction. (A/N: HEY THAT RHYMES!hehe...)

"Meiling!" they all said at the same time. Tomoyo smiled. "So, you got my message?"

Meiling smiled and nodded.

She bowed. "Hello, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, good-long-lost-cousin-Syaoran." she laughed. Syaoran smiled.

"Well, sit down Meiling!" Sakura gestured her over.

"Ugh, couches. Gotta chair Tomoyo?" she asked as she shrieked away from the couch.

"Um, yes. It's right over there." Meiling ran over and grabbed the soft cushiony chair and quickly sat down.

"Um, Meiling. Why do you want to sit in a chair? Instead of the couch?" Sakura asked. Meiling blushed of embarrassment.

"Yesterday, I sat in one. It ended up having a whole in it. I fell through." she said in a i-know-i'm-stupid tone.

"So Meiling's not scared of anything, but couches now?" Sakura coughed out.

"Eh heh, yeah." they all laughed. (A/N: I know, I know, lame idea. But I didn't want Meiling to sound lonely sitting by a couple on a couch. And besides, she has to...)

"Oh and I have to go once the movie's done. I have some, _personal business _to take care of."

"Oooohh..._personal business _huh?" they all said at the same time. Meiling laughed.

"Okay, okay, stop teasing!"

"By the way Meiling, thanks for the help with Ayumi this afternoon." Syaoran thanked her.

"No sweat cousin. I never really liked her. She was the reason why I fell on the couch."

"Oh? I've never heard this story before." Eriol told her. "Go on."

"Backstage, at the prom. Was a couch. She switched the couch before the prom and kissy thing happened and **I **ended up to be the first one sitting in it. I fell through like that."

"But how do you know it was Ayumi?" Sakura asked.

"The stage instructor said that _Ayumi's _couch seems to be broken."

"Oh...hmm...I wonder why she did it?" Tomoyo pretended like she didn't know. She really didn't. She only knew _part _of it.

"Don't 'hmm' me Tomoyo. Ayumi did it for sweet revenge! One, her boyfriend broke up with her because he loved me, second, I got her in trouble in 2nd period two years ago, third was telling again. And did you know what was stuck to the bottom of that couch!" she stood up.

"A DAMN NOTE SAYING 'SWEET REVENGE IS SWEET. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT'S SWEETER? KICK'N YOUR SORRY ASS! SWEET REVENGE IS SWEET, NOT TO MENTION THAT IT SUCKS AND IT STICKS SUCKA!' SHE WROTE THE DAMN THING IN GLUE! AND I KNOW IT WAS A LONG LETTER, THAT'S WHY IT SUCKS! I HATE THAT BITCHY AYUMI!" (A/N: sorry I'm cussing. It's just to show how angry Meiling is. I mean, if you were her, you would of said the same thing right?)

"Wow. Is there anyone who doesn't have a problem with Ayumi besides Eriol here in this world?" Sakura asked. Everyone just shook their head.

"Nice story Meiling. I got a reason to hate Ayumi now." Eriol announced.

"Ayumi hurt all of us. Including Tomoyo." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, can we just put this behind? I wanna watch the movie!" Sakura spoke up.

"I agree! And guess what movie I got Sakura? Syaoran?" Sakura and Syaoran shook their heads no at Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol's evil grin.

"I named it, 'S+S'" Tomoyo turned on the TV, and there Sakura was, sitting in a tree, kissing, at the front porch, just about everything."

"OH NO!" Sakura and Syaoran shrieked. They blushed tomato red.

"Wow...this is the best movie ever Tomoyo! How many awards has it won?" Meiling asked sarcastically.

"Tomoyo! You are so talented! This is just about the whole nine yards!" Eriol told her happily. Tomoyo nodded.

The tape didn't last very long, but it was enough to make Sakura and Syaoran look away from the screen and their friends. But when the tape ended they turned around.

"That's all?" Sakura pointed.

"Unfortunately." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Wow...I thought it would be a lot more then that." Syaoran watched amazed.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks. 'They didn't see what happened tonight!'

'Yeah. But still, I told ya Tomoyo was dangerous with her camera. We were just lucky she wasn't **deadly **this time.' Sakura and Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Okay, that was fun. But now where's the REAL movie Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Syaoran, Meiling, you will be thanking me for this." she turned on the TV and DVD player. (The DVD was already inside.)

The screen passed on. "SHAOLIN SOCCER! THANK YOU SO MUCH TOMOYO!" Syaoran and Meiling exclaimed as the title of the movie came on.

"I only watched the ad in Hong Kong!" Meiling chirped.

"I only watched two seconds of the movie!" Syaoran followed. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Does that even count?" Sakura asked.

"Well I-" Eriol inturupted him.

"Popcorn anyone?" he asked, holding up a bowl of popcorn.

"ME!" everyone raised their hands.

"Okay...I better get four more then!" he ran into the kitchen. Tomoyo followed him.

"I'll be right back."

Couple moments later Tomoyo came and sat down, followed by a trail of maids. They set, snacks of all kinds on the table. Syaoran started to drool a bit, Sakura sweatdropped.

"**CHOCOLATE PUDDING, CHOCOLATE ICE-CREAM, CHOCOLATE CAKE, CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES, CHOCOLATE COOKIES!" **he started to drool.

"Did I tell you about last night at dinner..." Sakura told Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol what happened when Syaoran ate all that chocolate.

When she finished, they're eyes were all wide.

"Syaoran ate all that and is still alive today? With a fit body? Not to mention EATING MORE CHOCOLATE AT THE SAME TIME!" Eriol pointed.

"I would never eat any sweets again if I were him." Tomoyo stared as he munched on a chocolate cookie.

"Good cousin ate all that crap and is still eating more crap after that? Now that is shit..." she replied. Sakura stared at her.

Syaoran didn't and couldn't pay attention to their conversation. He was enjoying himself at the moment; eating chocolate and watching his favorite movie at the same time. Everyone sighed.

The movie was great, and everyone enjoyed it. (A/N: go figure.) Except the fact that Syaoran and Meiling kept saying "I can do that." half-way through the movie. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura read the subtitles, since they didn't understand the Cantonese language. And Syaoran and Meiling just watched the movie with no need of the subtitles, since **they, **understood the Cantonese language.

"Well," Meiling stood up. "Gotta go friends. I'll see you some other time okay?" Meiling walked towards the door.

"Oh? Leaving so soon?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, you could at least stay for dinner." Sakura added on.

"Nah. I gotta go. Bye guys."

"By the way, where are you going anyways Meiling?" Syaoran stopped her in her tracks.

"To tell ya the truth I really don't know. But I'll tell you once I find out." she started towards the door again.

"Okay, remember to call Meiling!" she called after her.

"Yeah!" Meiling responded.

"Bye Meiling!" Sakura waved. Meiling waved back.

Door shut

"So Tomoyo, what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"Dinner." she simply replied and all the maids rushed in and changed the table once again.

"Is served." Tomoyo replied afterwards.

Syaoran, Eriol, and Sakura watched in awe. There was even a vase of roses in the middle for decor.

"Well, I know it's pretty but it's still edible you know! Dig in!" Tomoyo started to eat at her normal pace and the rest followed, starting slowly. But pretty soon, the dishes were gone.

"THAT WAS SIMPLY," Eriol started.

"The best." Syaoran agreed.

"Truly Tomoyo." Sakura finished.

"Thanks. But it was just a simple dinner. I like feasts." Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran started to wonder what a feast would be like to Tomoyo.

"Banquets are good too sometimes." Tomoyo smiled.

"Geez, Tomoyo, I should come over more often!" Syaoran joked.

"You should. It gets lonely here every now and then over the summer. Company would be great."

"So what are we gonna do now Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo grinned and looked over at the nearby maids and nodded.

A split second later all the maids came in and replaced the table with sweets again.

"YAY!" Syaoran started to dig in again. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So, what do we do now?" Sakura asked again.

"We watch a movie, but I didn't choose it." she pointed at Eriol. "Eriol did. Ask him." Eriol grinned and evil grin. Syaoran stopped eating. Sakura shivered. Tomoyo shreiked.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, leaning towards Syaoran.

"Hmm?"

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this?" Sakura asked, unsure.

"Because you aren't." Syaoran replied casually.

"What!" Sakura gasped.

"I saw the look on his face. You aren't gonna like it. But don't worry." he went over the side of the couch and pulled out a cookie.

"This is to say I'm sorry and to make you feel better. Eat it." Sakura stared at the cookie.

"What kind of cookie is it?" Sakura asked, looking at the cookie.

"A forgiveness cookie." Sakura nodded as if she seemed to understand. She nibbled on it.

"Sakura? Did the maids take out that cookie?" Tomoyo asked, looking at the cookie.

Sakura shook her head as she took another bite.

"Oh."

Sakura leaned on Syaoran. "This is truly the best cookie I've ever tasted. Thanks."

"I knew you'd like it. My previously adopted parents or the guys who adopted me before, made it for me. And remember when I kissed you?" Sakura nodded. "When I was about to pull away, you pulled me back because you liked how I tasted. Right?" Sakura blushed and nodded. "I had a cookie before we left for Tomoyo's." he bent down and got another one.

"This cookie is a lot better then any kind of food in the world." Syaoran said as he munched on another.

"Better then chocolate?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Better then chocolate." Syaoran responded, kissing her on her forehead. They cuddled for the movie.

Eriol went over to change the DVD and put "Shaolin Soccer" back into it's case. No one could see what he put in.

"What movie is it Eriol?" Syaoran asked. He felt Sakura inch towards him a little more.

"The Boogie Man." Sakura shivered. She's seen the commercial and it totally freaked her out, just by watching the commercial. Syaoran seemed to feel how she felt, so he held her closer.

"THE BOOGIE MAN!" Tomoyo shrieked. Eriol smiled.

AUTHOR'S CHOICE: I couldn't decide. There are two choices:

A) Tomoyo cuddles up next to Eriol. (As Eriol planned.)

or

B) Tomoyo is very happy and shrieks "I love this movie!" in Eriol's ear. And she really means it. (Not what Eriol planned so he freaks out.)

"Let's just watch the movie." Eriol pulled Tomoyo closer. Tomoyo leaned against him and watched the movie.

Sakura had some problems watching the movie but it didn't really work because everytime soemthing like that did happen she would bite a bit of her cookie. It managed to last her through the whole movie.

Some Point when movie is over

Sakura yawned. She ate the rest of her cookie.

"So Sakura, you liked the movie?" Eriol asked teasingly.

_ZzZzZzZZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZZzzZzZzZzzzZzZzZZzzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzzZzZzZzZzZzZ..._

"Sakura?" Syaoran looked down. She was asleep on him, again. Just like the last time they came to Tomoyo's.

"I guess she's tired. The maids already prepared the bed. Carry her up Li." Tomoyo urged. Syaoran nodded and picked her up in a Hey-we-just-got-married style.

Eriol decided to tease him and started to hum the wedding song. Syaoran blushed. He just ran upstairs a little faster.

"Darn you Eriol! I was taping them from under here!" Tomoyo revealed her camera beneath the sheets. It's attention was on Sakura and Syaoran for the whole time.

"Why you sly little devil." Tomoyo covered his mouth with two delicate fingers.

"No. Angel." she corrected.

"Well if it's an angel then..." Eriol leaned forward quickly and...well, you know what happened. Before Tomoyo kissed him back, she shot a look at one of her maids as if to be saying, 'Syaoran-got-lost-in-the-hallways-before-lead-them-to-their-room.' the maid nodded and followed Sakura and Syaoran upstairs. But the maid didn't do much because Syaoran had already found his way into the room. He set her down and went to the bathroom to change himself.

Pretty soon, when he came out, all dressed for bed, he entered her room. (A/N: they sleep in the same room, not in the same bed. The beds are very, very, far apart in the gargantum sized room of Tomoyo's.)

"Sakura? You're awake!" Sakura was on the outside room patio and was staring outside.'

"Syaoran!" Sakura flashed a smile. (A/N: that really famous smile that got Syaoran blushing every time he saw her in CCS)

Syaoran walked over to her and sat down next to her.(their patio chair fit two.) Sakura was looking up in the sky.

"Isn't the stars pretty tonight Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Like you."

"What did you say? I didn't get the last phrase." Syaoran said nothing but leaned over and kissed her. It was a deep passionate kiss, it really set the mood in the dark clear night.

"I said..." he paused and sighed. "I love you Sakura."

Sakura kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too Syaoran." suddenly after that phrase, their chests started to glow and out came, none other then Iight and Biight.

"Now that's what I wanna hear!" Iight said happily, patting Syaoran on the head.

"Way to go Sakura." Biight shook her hand and hugged her.

"Thanks, guys." they said, simultaneously.

"You truly are the best." Biight and Iight smiled. They glowed in the silver moon's light.

Biight smiled at the fact that Sakura and Syaoran were holding hands.

"How sweet Iight!" he pointed at their hands. "We should introduce Yue to them."

Iight took two fingers and pointed them against her forehead. "Oh boy."

Biight frowned and looked at the couple. They flashed a smile and pointed at the moon.

"We've already met him. The night before last night and tonight." they smiled at eachother and kissed under...Yue.

Biight corrected himself.

"Then again, maybe not."

Iight noticed the basket of cookies next to Syaoran. "Hey Biight! Look! Cookies! And I was just starting to get hungry! I wanted to try them so bad! I saw that the girl named Della who was Syaoran's previous guardian, made them! Sakura loved them just as much as Syaoran! It' even enough to make him like it more then chocolate!"

"Ooo...cookies."

DroolDrool

**Ohohen: OKAY! NOW THAT IS WHAT YOU CALL A STUPID ENDING! But I couldn't think of anything else so, just go with it. Well, that's the end of this story. I hope you liked it. I practically forgot I was reading my own story sometimes when I read from the live preview.** **REVIEW REVIEW! And by the way, has anyone heard of the anime called "Guardian Fairy Michel?" I watch it everyday on the weekends. But I can't find much online about it. Well, tell me what you know! Any good websites? Well, anyways, see you in the next story! I'm certain that there will be a next story. Later! ByeBye!**

This chapter was ELEVEN PAGES LONG! LAST CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER! THIS TOOK FOREVER!

**Why does it have to end at Chapter Thirteen! I wanted it to end on Twelve!Or at least Eleven! But stupid me had to forget to save the darn thing...HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH! HELLO! THIRTEEN!**


End file.
